Raggedy Weirdo
by TheSkyIsClearAndSunny
Summary: "I stood there. In the backyard from all those years ago. Watching the box disappear just like it did all those years ago. Red comes from behind me and so does Rory. He had just left. I thought he might actually help me this time. I was so wrong. I had let myself feel that thing called hope like I did all those years ago. Only to get smashed once again. By that Raggedy Weirdo."
1. Chapter 1

Raggedy Weirdo

 _I stood there. In the backyard from all those years ago. Watching the box disappear just like it did all those years ago. Red comes from behind me and so does Rory._

 _He had just left. I thought he might actually help me this time. I was so wrong. I had let myself feel that thing called hope like I did all those years ago. Only to get smashed once again._

 _By that Raggedy Weirdo._

12 years before

It was any normal day. I stayed at Red's house for the night since my foster parents were once again like Stay away! As long as we get money you don't come here! They didn't like me at all. I was apparently not what they asked for. Whatever that means! I'm used to being a disappointment. But I didn't have to move yet so that was a good sign.

Anyway, here I was! Red was my best friend since I moved here two years ago when I was 5. I also met Mel's and Rory who are awesome. Red and I, though were like salt and pepper. But we looked nothing alike.

While she had dark red hair I had light blonde hair with curls while hers was straight. I had light blue eyes while she had green.

Red and I are playing with dolls upstairs in her room. I heard a voice coming from that scary crack again. That crack always scared me. Plus the growls coming from down the hall. But I thought I was hearing things since Red said she never heard growls.

I clutch on to my necklace. Inside the necklace was a picture of my birth parents. The ones who just were _gone._ Without a trace.

It was the only thing I had that was really _mine._ And the only thing I had left of them other than their memory. Sometimes I worried that I would forget them completely forget them.

I sigh. "We need someone to help you with that." I said to her. She nods. "Then we need someone to help you find a family." She states.

"I doubt that's happening anytime soon, Red. My new foster parents hate me!"

It was true. Red frowns. "We can ask Santa." She suggests. I raise an eyebrow. "Do you think Santa brings parents too?" She giggles. "About the crack! But we can ask Santa about that too!" She states. I nod. She was too smart!

I put down the Spider-Man action figure I got from back home. My parents gave it to me. It seemed like a whole different life. But it was only 2 or 3 years ago.

What hurt the most is that they didn't take me with them. Was I that much of a disappointment that they left a 4 year old?

I shake my head from my thoughts while Red puts down her pretty stuffed doll she is holding.

We go over to her bed. She closes her eyes and so do I.

"Dear Santa. Thank you for the dolls and pencils and the fish. It's Easter now, so I hope I didn't wake we, but honest, it is an emergency." Red starts. I continue.

"There's a crack on Red's wall. Her mean aunt says it's just an ordinary crack."

Red giggles at the part about her aunt. "But we know it's not because at night there's voices." She said.

A shiver runs through my spine. The voices creeped me out. I tried listening once but it didn't work out. I only made out Prisoner Zero has escaped. I think I must have heard wrongly. My foster parents say I make mistakes all the time. And adults are usually right.

"So can you please, please send someone to fix it and can you bring Raven nice parents too." She pleads desperately.

"If it's not too much. Preferably Spider-Man." I said. Red laughs at me. "Or a policeman or…" She trails off when we hear a big crash. We both jump and look over out her window and see a lot of smoke.

"Red it's Spider-Man!" She shakes her head and we both go over to her window. There crashed into her shed was a blue box. I look at the side and read out Police Box.

"Thank you Santa." Red whispers.

Red gets on a small coat and some boots and I get a flashlight and no shoes. I had on socks anyway. We both run outside. I shine my torch over at the box.

Suddenly the doors swing open. I back up a step holding Red's arm making her step back with me. More smoke fills the air. Then a rope flies out this box and ropes onto something behind us.

We hear grunts and groans and soon a man pokes his head out the box. He had light green eyes and brown floppy hair. He looks over at us with a smile. I realize my breathing picked up a little bit.

"Could I have an apple? All I can think about. Apples. I love apples. Maybe I'm having a craving? That's new. Never had cravings before." He rambles. He gets out all the way and I see he has raggedy clothes on.

It looked like a suit. But not the jacket but what was underneath. My foster dad wore those. He looks inside his box.

"Whoa. Look at that." He comments with a smile. "You okay?" I ask him. He looks back at us. "Just had a fall. All the way down there, right to the library. Hell of a climb back up." He said like it was no big deal. A library? I realize he is wet. "How did you get wet?"

"I was in the swimming pool." He states. "You said you were in the library." Red comments. "So was the swimming pool." He said in a duh tone. I give him an odd look. He just grins at me.

"Are you a policeman?" Red asks. He leans in. "Why, did you two call a policeman?" He asks.

"Did you come about the crack in my wall?" Red asks.

I'm so glad she didn't mention about my family request. And Spider-Man. He gives us a look.

"What crack? Argh!" He said before falling. I gasp and run over. I try to bring him to his feet but I only get him to his knees. "You alright?" I ask him. He looks up at me.

"No, I'm fine. It's okay. This is all perfectly norm-"He starts before golden dust flies out of his mouth tickling my nose before going up in the sky. I look at it in amazement. The man looks at me with a smile.

"Who are you?" Red asks.

Soon his hands start glowing as well. I let go of his arms and look at the golden dust curiously. That is super cool.

"I don't know yet. I'm still cooking. Does it scare you two?" He said looking between us. I shake my head. "No it's amazing." I said to him in wonder.

He smiles at me but shakes his head. "No, no, no. The crack in your wall. Does it scare you guys?" He asks us. I look at Red before nodding my head.

"Yes." She said with hesitation. He shots straight up causing me to almost fall over in surprise but he catches me by shoulders.

Red looks over at us curiously. He steadies me before turning to Red. "Well then, no time to lose. I'm the Doctor. Do everything I tell you, don't ask stupid questions, and don't wander off." The Doctor said.

That was a weird name for a weird man. He was a raggedy weirdo.

He starts walking the wrong way but hitting a tree anyway. I sigh and Red and I run over to him. "You alright?" I ask him. He nods blinking. "Early days. Steering's a bit off." He said shaking his head.

After giving him an insane look, Red and I help him up. We lead him in the house and while Red gets him an apple I grab him a towel. He smiles at me. "Thanks." He said. I nod.

"You're welcome." I said with a small smile.

Part of me was curious if he came about my request too, but I didn't want to be rude. He doing this for us was already too much. He seems to read the look on my face and gives me a curious look.

"What you thinking about?" He asks. I shake my head laughing a little. "Red and I were just asking Santa to send someone to fix the crack and for something else. Just when I started to doubt he exists." He smiles a little.

"What was the other thing?" He asks me. I shrug. "Something impossible." I said with a small smile. He raises an eyebrow. "I like impossible." He tells me with a smile of his own. I was about to answer when Red yells for us to come in. Saved by the yell.

I flee to the kitchen and he follows drying of his hair a little. I see Red walking up to the Doctor a red apple in hand.

"If you're a Doctor why does your box say police?" She asks. He frowns and takes the apple biting into it. He spits it right out. "That's disgusting. What was that?" He questions us. Of course. "An apple." Red states.

He hands me the apple. I throw it in the garbage. "Apple's rubbish. I hate apples. Now you Blondie you were saying?" he says.

Blondie? Original. Real Original. Luckily Red interrupts.

"You said you loved them." Red states. The Doctor looks at her. "No, no, no. I like yoghurt. Yoghurt's my favorite. Give me yoghurt." He said. Red goes off the fridge. "You were saying?" He said while raising an eyebrow. I shake my head.

"It's nothing important." I said trying to change the subject.

Maybe he would ramble about how much he loved important stuff?

He was about to answer when Red came back with a pot of yoghurt. He pours it in his mouth and then spits it out. I gag in my mouth. BLAH!

"I hate yoghurt. It's just stuff with bits in." He said with disgust. "You said it was your favorite."

He wipes his mouth and hands me the pot. I again throw it in the trash. "New mouth. New rules. It's like eating after cleaning your teeth. Everything tastes wrong. Argh!" He said before twitching violently.

I steady him and he stops putting a hand on his head. "What is it? What's wrong?" Red asks him. He shakes his head.

"Wrong with me? It's not my fault. Why can't you give me any decent food? You're Scottish. Fry something." He orders. Red does just that.

Getting pans and I sit down at her table. The Doctor sits by me. "So what was the other thing?" he asks. He would not let this go.

Finally seeing it was pointless and that he wouldn't let it go I answer. "Parents. I'm a foster kid. My foster parents don't really care about me and I want people who do."

He gives me a sad look. "You said it was impossible?" He questions. I nod.

"Most people only take foster kids in for the check that comes with. To them I'm just profit."

I felt kind of uncomfortable. Talking about this with him when I only just met him.

"What's your name?" He asks me. "Mackenzie but I want to be called Raven." I tell him. "Well I like Mackenzie. It's like a name in a fairytale. And Mackenzie, I am going to help you find that family you are looking for."

I raise an eyebrow. "Really?" I ask him in disbelief. He nods. "Yeah. I promise. After this we will go looking. Sound good?" He asks with a smile. "Sounds amazing."

Something was coursing through my body. It filled me to the core. It was a good feeling. A feeling that told me everything was going to be okay. It was _hope._ I smile at the feeling. I never felt that before.

Red gets bacon and puts it on the pan causing it to sizzle.

"Ah, bacon!" He said happily.

After a few minutes Red puts it on a plate and passes it too him. He smiles and takes a bite. It seems good for like two seconds, but he spits that out too.

"Bacon? That's bacon? Are you trying to poison me?" He asks her. I laugh at him and Red smiles too.

She gets a can of beans and puts that in another pan. She turns the stove on.

The Doctor looks over at her curiously. "Ah, you see? Beans." He said smiling.

Red puts that on a plate and I set it down in front of him. He smiles taking some in a spoon and eating them. But again spitting them out in the sink.

"Beans are evil. Bad, bad beans." He said with a frown.

Red looks at me ready to quit. "Red I got this!" I said making a super hero pose. "God speed Raven, god speed." She said before saluting.

I imitate the sounds of horns at a funeral for someone in the military, and Red laughs while the Doctor frowns. But there was a gleam of amusement in his eyes.

I get a plate from her cabinet and some bread. Then I get some butter from the fridge. I smear the butter on the bread and hand the plate over to him.

"Bread and butter. Now you're talking." He takes a bite and immediately runs outside with the plate.

I hear a crash and a cat meow loudly.

"AND STAY OUT!" He yells shutting the door. Red looks at me. "This is impossible!" I shout. Red laughs. "Giving up already?" She asks. I nod. "Raising the white flag here."

The Doctor walks back in the kitchen and Red looks in the fridge.

"We got some carrots." She suggests. I sigh. "Carrots? Are you insane? No. Wait. Hang on. I know what I need. I need, I need, I need fish fingers and custard." He said taking those items out.

A few minutes later he has a bowl full of custard and is dipping fish fingers in it. Red and I eat ice cream.

"Funny." Red said after a few bites from her spoon.

"Am I? Good. Funny's good. What's your name?" He asks her. "Amelia Pond." She said at the same time I said Red Pond. We both laugh. "Oh that's a brilliant name. Mackenzie and Amelia Pond. Two names in a fairytale." He said with a smile. I smile brightly at him.

"What's your last name Mackenzie?" He asks me.

It was so weird hearing someone call me that. I never went by that. Well adults called me that but my friends called me Raven.

"Unofficially Pond. I stay here all the time might as well be one. But the name on my birth certificate is Price." I state. He nods. "Mackenzie Price. Has a nice ring to it. Are we in Scotland, Price?" he asks me. I shake my head. "Nah Red is from Scotland though. She just moved a couple years before I did." Red nods. "It's rubbish, England." She said with a pout. I pat her back.

"I know honey." I say in a mom tone of voice and she laughs. "So what about your mum and dad, then? Are they upstairs? Thought we'd have woken them by now." He asks.

Red's smile fades. "I don't have a mum and dad. Just an aunt." She says with a sigh.

I look at her with a sad smile. That was one of the reasons we bonded. She knew what I went through. We understood each other. We looked out for each other.

"I don't even have an aunt." The Doctor states.

I look up at him. He had a smile on his face but his eyes told other stories. He lost someone alright. It was as clear as day.

"You're lucky." Red comments. He nods. "I know." He said with a small smile. "So, your aunt, where is she?" He asks her. "She's out." Red said. "She's mean." I mutter mentally cursing the woman.

Red elbows me and I laugh. "And she left you two all alone." He said in disbelief.

"We aren't scared." I say to him reassuringly.

"Course, you're not. You're not scared of anything. Box falls out of the sky, man falls out of a box, man eats fish custard, and look at you two, just sitting there. So you know what I think?" He said scooting closer. "What?" Red asks. "That must be a bit of a scary crack." He said. Another shiver. "Yeah…" I said under my breath. Red's look changed as well.

Fear. That was in both of our eyes. Just the mention of it.

We lead him to Red's room. Red goes to get something while I show him where the crack is.

"So what about you're foster parents?" He asks me. "They don't really care. They don't want me at their house. So I usually stay here or at Mel's." I answer. He frowns at that statement. "Why do they even have you if they don't want you?" I roll my eyes.

"Money."

These foster parents I've had for 2 weeks to a month and I wasn't messing it up now. I didn't want to move again. I didn't want there to be even a possibility of leaving Red. I've been lucky so far. But that could change at any second.

"I think Mackenzie that everything will work out. And I'm here to help. I promise you I won't leave you until I know you're happy with a family." He promises.

Then I feel that amazing tingling again. _Hope_. It was like the sun after a cloudy day. The double rainbow after a storm. It felt _good._ I felt good.

"Thank you." He smiles at me. "You're welcome Mackenzie." He said. Red came back with an apple. "I used to hate apples, so my mum put faces on them." She said before handing it over.

It was a very happy apple. Just like me. Well if I was an apple that is.

"She sounds good your mum." He said throwing it in the air and catching it. Then he puts it in his pocket. "I'll save it for later." He said with a small smile.

Then he walks over the crack running his fingertips along the rough wall.

"This wall is solid and the crack doesn't go all the way through it. So here's a thing. Where's the draught coming from?" He asks himself.

He takes out a silver thing that was blue at the end. A light comes from the blue end and he runs the light across the crack. He stops it and looks at the silver object.

"Wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey. You know what the crack is?" He asks us. "A hole in disguise?" I ask sarcastically.

He smirks but shakes his head. "It's a crack. But I'll tell you something funny. If you knocked this wall down, the crack would stay put, because the crack isn't in the wall." He said.

I raise an eyebrow. "Where is it then?" Red asks. "Everywhere. In everything. It's a split in the skin of the world. Two parts of space and time that should never have touched, pressed together right here in the wall of your bedroom. Sometimes, can you hear?" He asks us. "Voices yup." I say popping the "p".

The Doctor empties Red's nighttime glass of water and uses it to listen to the crack. Red gapes at him.

I laugh. "I'll get you more water later." I say to her. She nods. "Prisoner Zero?" He asks. "Prisoner Zero has escaped. That's what I heard. What does it mean?" I ask him. He sighs. "It means that on the other side of this wall, there's a prison and they've lost a prisoner. And you know what that means?" He asks us. "What?" Red asks. He sighs. "You need a better wall." He said before jumping into action.

He moves the table that is front of the wall away and talks as he does so.

"The only way to close the breach is to open it all the way. The forces will invert and it'll snap itself shut. Or…" He trails off.

"Or? OR what?" I ask him panicky. He looks at both of us. "You know when grown-ups tell you everything's going to be fine and you think they're probably lying to m4ake you feel better?" He asks us.

"Yes." Red and I both say in unison.

"Everything's going to be fine." He said before smiling nervously.

He reaches out his hand and takes mine. I take Red's. He points his blue silver thing at the crack in the wall. The light glows and the crack opens. Inside the crack is a room. With what looks like cells in it.

"Prisoner Zero has escaped." A loud booming voice said from the crack. "Hello? Hello?" The Doctor calls out.

Suddenly a large blue eye ball appears looking at us. I jump back in surprise and clutch my locket around my neck. The locket always seemed to give me strength at the worst situations. The Doctor pulls me back.

"You're okay." He said his voice changing to one of amusement and wonder to one of seriousness and calming. I nod at him. _Trusting him._

He looks at the eyeball. A bolt of light goes to the Doctor, and he doubles over, pulling me down with him, then the crack closes again.

He groans and Red looks at us. "There, you see? Told you it would close. Good as new." The Doctor said his voice changing back. I laugh. What a rush!

Aliens are real. Huh. Spider-Man better be too! "What's that thing? Was that Prisoner Zero?" Red asks.

The Doctor shakes his head. He pulls out a piece of paper that is in a brown wallet.

"No. I think that was Prisoner Zero's guard. Whatever it was, it sent me a message. Psychic paper. Takes a lovely little message. Prisoner Zero has escaped. But why tell us? Unless." He said finishing his ramble.

"Unless what?" I ask him. "Unless Prisoner Zero escaped through here. But he couldn't have. We'd know." He said.

He runs out of the room taking me with him. He lets me go and we both stand in the hallway. He looks he is pondering on something.

"It's difficult. Brand new me. Nothing works yet. But there's something I'm missing. In the corner of my eye." He said looking out of the corner of his eye.

Then suddenly loud bells thong and the Doctor jumps out of his trance. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" he shouts running down the stairs.

We follow him running. He runs to his box which apparently has bells. "I've got to get back in there. The engines are phasing. It's going to burn!" He shouts. He pulls the rope from earlier.

"How can a box have engines?" I ask him. "It's not a box. It's a time machine." He said. I raise an eyebrow. "You got a real time machine?" Red asks surprised

"Not for much longer if I can't get her stabilized. Five minute hop into the future should do it." He said. He drops the rope inside the box. "Can we come?" I ask him. He shakes his head.

"Not safe in here. Not yet. Five minutes. Give me five minutes, I'll be right back." He says jumping on the edge of the box.

Panic courses through me. What if he doesn't come back? I didn't want to say anything either. But Red did it for me.

"People always say that." Red said. He looks over his shoulder. He jumps down and kneels in front of us.

"Am I people? Do I even look like people? Trust me. I'm the Doctor." He said with a smile. I finally speak up.

"Wait! Prove it!" I say taking off my necklace. He raises an eyebrow. "This was my parents. When they were still alive. This is the only thing that they left behind. Prove your coming back. Bring it back." I said dropping it in his hand with hesitation. No.

 _I was going to trust him to bring it back._

He looks up at me with a small smile. "You have my word." He promises putting the necklace around his neck.

He jumps back in his box. "Geronimo!" He shouts and the doors shut. The box disappears.

My heart clenches. He will come back. He will come back. _I had hope._ I say to myself. Plus he had my locket. So he had to come back.

Red runs inside to grab stuff and I sit down on the dirt. Red comes back with a suitcase a jacket and a hat.

We sit there. Seconds turn into minutes, Minutes turn into hours. Soon it was sunrise and Red had fallen asleep. But I hadn't. I stayed up all night. He didn't come back. Tears run through my eyes. The hope that I felt died.

Guess I'm not getting my necklace back. I looked back at Red. She would be crushed. I had to stay strong for her. I had to keep her happy.

She slowly wakes up. "Where is he?" She asks. I shrug.

"Probably just running late. He does have a time machine." I say with a small smile of reassurance.

My voice sounded dead. I was killed on the inside. He promised. He made me feel hope. And he _lied._ He wasn't coming back.

"But he should have been back by now. He promised!" Red said. Tears coming down her eyes. I hold her.

"Shh…It's okay, it's okay." The Raggedy Weirdo had left us, broken.

We end up going inside. I gave Red a cup of water.

"Thanks, I can't believe he just _left._ " She said through sobs. Poor Red… "I know. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry he hurt you." I said while hugging her tightly.

I was sorry that I let myself feel _hope._ The feeling now made me want to cry. Because there was none. The one man I thought could finally save me before I was broken completely just took off.

 _Never to be seen again._ With my necklace as well! The only thing I had left of my parents!

At any moment her aunt would come home and ask about the shed. I would make up a story and say it was batman. Or the Hulk.

"The Hulk is more believable." Red comments when I tell her my plan. I nod. "True. I already unpacked your bag."

She nods sadly.

"Do you think he's going to come back?" She asks hopefully. I pause. I look at her with sad eyes and shake my head slowly.

At that moment I made a promise to myself. I would never to let myself _feel_ that bitter emotion again. And I was no longer Mackenzie. Mackenzie was shattered and broken. Any _sliver_ of hope gone. In her place was a girl I liked. A girl who didn't hope. A girl that was carefree. _That girl's name was Raven._

10 years later…

"Ouch!" I yelled. The tattoo artist glares at me. "It wouldn't hurt so much if you stayed still Raven!" she yells at me. I rolled my eyes. In the last ten years since the…whatever his name was left! I was _really_ wasted right now. Anyway, since the nurse or whatever left, I lost all hope for anything good. So to make it official today on my 17th birthday I was getting a tattoo.

"And done!" I look at my arm.

The tattoo said _Hopeless_ and above it was the blue box on fire. "Thanks! How much do I owe you?" I ask her looking through my bag for my twenties. She shakes her head.

"On the house kiddo! Happy birthday." She said with a smile. I smile leaving the parlor. I decide to meet up with Red.

I had dyed my hair black and I even wore like all black. So now with my tattoo I looked that much cooler. I got my nose pierced too but it hurt _a lot_ so I ended up taking it out and the hole closed itself up. That was 2 years ago.

I go to Red's and knock on her door.

Unlike me, Red didn't lose all hope. She still looked out her window for that stupid blue box every night. I hated that. But I loved that she still looked as well. That was Red for you.

She opens the door and smiles at me. Then looks down at my arm. "OH MY GOD YOU ACTUALLY GOT IT!" She yells excited for me.

We had been talking about putting the Doctor behind us forever and that's when I suggested I get a tattoo and she change her name. She changed it to Amy. People didn't dare call me Mackenzie so I didn't even bother. They knew better.

"Yes I did! Pretty sweet right?" I ask her. She nods. "It looks awesome and I just got my name approved! Goodbye Amelia Pond!" She said. I smile. "Goodbye Mackenzie Price!" She pulls me inside and Mel's is there smiling at me. "Hello Sweetie, love the tattoo." She said.

I smile brightly at her. "Why thank you Mel's! Got any bourbon?" I ask her with a slur.

I just remembered I was drunk. Huh funny how things slip your mind! She nods handing me the bottle and I take it and chug the vile liquid down my throat.

"JESUS!" Mel's yells. Amy laughs while I roll my eyes at the two of them. Or was it three?

Mel's and I end up going home and out of the corner of my eye I see a man. He looked like _him,_ except he wore a tweed jacket and a bowtie. He stares at me deeply. Almost like he was _guilty_. I shrug figuring it was just my drunken brain creating delusions.

"What is it?" Mel's asked. I look back where the man is. Then look back at her.

"Absolutely nothing."

Mel's and I lived together. Well for the moment. Due to the fact, that these foster parents I had at the moment were…bad. Did drugs and all that fun stuff. I tried complaining to my social worker, but sadly she said it had been too soon.

So when we got to Mel's I stumbled my way to my bedroom. Or her guest room. The room was filled with boxes of my old elementary school stuff. Some art work. I was rather good at painting and drawing. Who do you think drew the sketch of the box? MOI!

There was bed in the corner of the room. It had a bunch of my drawings sprawled out on it. I walk over and hold the one I had drew in my sleep.

It was me, but it wasn't. In the drawling she was the girl Mackenzie. But she looked a little older then how old I was now. She had her long blonde curls and colorful clothes and she was _beyond_ happy. Holding her hand was the raggedy weirdo. But in this drawing he didn't look Raggedy at all. He had a tweed jacket and a bowtie.

I was leaning my head on his shoulder and we were sitting in the doorway of his blue box. But not on Earth. In _space_ right in the air. There was billions of stars and planets below us and in the background was a star exploding.

At the bottom of the drawing was the words "The girl who waited and the man who ran away." In cursive. Sighing at the photo still having a massive headache I set the photo on one of the dressers and climb into bed.

I needed to forget him.

2 years later…

Unbelievable. My hair was back to blonde because my stupid foster parents last year said they wanted to see my blonde hair. So after a year, my blonde was back. And god did I hate it. But the tattoo still remained so I was happy. But since they were no longer my foster parents I was going to buy black hair dye. My phone rings. It's Red.

"Yellow? Trying to buy black hair dye!" I said to her annoyed.

"Someone broke in the house. He's still here." She said manically.

That makes me stop turn the other way and run to her house. Once I reach the backyard I see the door wide open. I didn't even see the blue box sitting there. I grabbed a rake and ran into the house.

"RED!" I yell. "Up here!" She yells. I run upstairs and I see she is dressed up like a police woman. Those guys were always on my back when I was drinking.

Apparently I was "underage". Whatever! "Where is he?" I ask her holding up my rake. She points.

I go to the direction of her hand and my heart stops.

It was him. The man who caused me to lose all hope. The man who crushed my happy part of me and turned me into Raven. That man was unconscious handcuffed to the air thingy.

I turn to Red. "How is he here?" I breathe out after a few minutes of silence. She shrugs. "I-I I don't know." She stammers out.

I look at the man. He looked the same. I clench my rake and Red seeing what I was thinking about speaks up.

"Raven put the rake down. I already hit him with a cricket bat." She said. I nod and end up dropping it with a loud _clank_. He slowly opens his eyes and I cringe. Oops.

He looks around. "White male, mid-twenties, breaking and entering. Send me some back-up. I've got him restrained. Oi! You, sit still." She says in her "radio." I look at her.

I follow her lead. "Good work partner!" I said holding up my hand. She gives me a look and I realize my arm tattoo is in full view. If his eyes were in focus we would be screwed. So I put my arm down.

For the first time since I got it, I wanted to hide it. I didn't want him to know it was us. "Cricket bat. I'm getting cricket bat." He said a little bit stunned.

"You were breaking and entering." Red states. I nod. "That's right weirdo! Breaking into my friend's house. HOW RUDE!"

Red stifles a laugh trying to act serious. "Well, that's much better. Brand new me. Whack on the head, just what I needed." He said seriously. No trace of sarcasm in his voice.

Our eyes meet and his eyes almost look like he recognized me. "Stupid foster parents." I mutter under my breath.

If they hadn't had taken away my hair dye, my hair would still be black and he wouldn't recognize me. Red had a hat on so her hair was in the hat. It would take him a little longer to recognize her.

"Do you want to shut up now? I've got back up on the way." Red lies. "Yeah what she said!" I said. Red elbows me. "Hang on, no, wait. You're a policewoman. And you are?" he gestures to me.

I give her a look. "She's my undercover partner!" She spits out. "YEAH BUDDY!" I shout. I was undercover. AWESOMENESS!

"And you're breaking and entering. You see how this works?" Red said trying to draw attention off of me. He looks between us.

"But what are you doing here? Where's Amelia? And Mackenzie?" He asks us. My blood goes cold. I flinch and Red grabs my hand and squeezes.

"Amelia Pond? Mackenzie Price?" Red asks him. He nods.

"Yeah, Amelia. Little Scottish girl. Mackenzie. Little American? Where are they? I promised them five minutes but the engines were phasing. I suppose I must have gone a bit far. Has something happened to them?"

Yeah Mackenzie died. I took her place. I look at Red. "What should we tell him?" I whisper to her. She thinks for a moment. "I got it. Just please let me do the talking. This might be a prank."

Oh yeah. This would be a Mel's thing to do! Red turns back to the man.

"They haven't lived here in a very long time." Red said. He looks at us. "How long?" He shouts. I cough and in between I mutter 12 years. Red elbows me once again.

"He might recognize us. Have to go for a little sooner than that." She whispers. I groan but nod. "6 months." Red said simply.

THAT ISNT A LITTLE BIT SOONER! Six months was the time it took for me to realize he was never coming back.

"No. No. No. No, I can't be six months late. I said five minutes. I promised. I promised Mackenzie I would give her back her necklace. IT CAN'T BE SIX MONTHS! What happened to them? What happened to Mackenzie and Amelia?" He shouts desperately and his voice dripped with panic.

I flee down the steps tears in my eyes. I couldn't do this. Red runs after me.

"RAVEN STOP!" She yells. I snap my head back.

"NO! I am going to buy my dang hair dye!" "Mackenzie…" She said sadly and desperately. She did not just call me Mackenzie.

"Mackenzie is dead! Why can't everyone see that! Why do people want me to be her!" I yell. "Because! You lost hope for anything! We don't care about the stupid hair. We want you to have hope again!" Red shouts. I shake my head tears streaming down my face.

"I never hope. IT WAS ONLY ONE TIME THAT I DID! And guess what? The universe smashed me with a _freaking_ blue box!"

Didn't she understand? I couldn't hope for anything. If I do I get smashed. I run out of the house slamming the door behind me. I walk down the stairs.

Soon I make it too the town square. I needed to get my hair dye. But as soon as I reach for the knob someone shouts from behind me.

"DROP THE DOOR HANDLE!" The person shouts. I groan. I turn around to see Red and the Doctor a distance away.

"WHAT!?" I yell at her. Why couldn't I just get my dang hair dye and pretend this day never happened?

"He knows." She said in panic. With those words my heart stops. "WHAT HAPPENED!?" I yell. "The stupid shed! The stupid freaking shed!" She shouts.

I always knew that shed had it out for me. "Also it didn't help us shouting downstairs." She said. Ugh.

"Well freaking fantastic. Can I get my hair dye now?" I ask her. The Doctor runs over to me.

PERFECT! The more the misery!

"You're Mackenzie?" He asks me. I glare at him.

"Mackenzie's dead." I spat.

I was Raven now. I wasn't letting anyone call me Mackenzie. Especially not _him._ "Right Raven, whatever. What happened to you?" He asks me. "Red would you tell him to jump off a cliff." I said walking away.

I hear The Doctor and Red talking behind me. He was complaining about being hit with a cricket bat and she kept repeating 12 years. Good for her!

I walk to an ice cream van. Instead of its normal happy tune that I really needed to hear right now it played a message.

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated." The message plays. What the?

The Doctor runs over and then his gaze goes to my arms which held my tattoo. He places his hand on it and I move my arm away from him.

"Bruh this isn't Twilight." I said to him. He looks at me. "What happened to you?" He asks me. "I never got the family I was looking for." I said simply. He shakes his head. "No I promised I would-"he starts but I cut him off. "You _lied_." I say to him.

It was supposed to sound cold but my voice was shaking. So were my hands. I just wanted to go to Mel's and cry.

"What's that? Why are you playing that?" Red asks. "It's supposed to be Clair De Lune." Jerry/Ice cream guy said to us. I smile.

"Love that song. Sup Jerry!" I said to him. He smiles. "You get your hair dye yet?" He asks me. I sigh. "Nope. Mean people keep interrupting." I said with a frown gesturing to the Doctor.

He smiled and got out a box of black hair dye. OH MY GOD!

"JERRY!" I said excitedly and shocked. "Well we all know how much you like it. Thank you for helping me last week." He said handing me the hair dye. I nod. "You're welcome Jerry!"

I would have to do that when I got to Mel's. But sadly the message starts coming out from everywhere with a speaker.

"What's going on?" I ask Red. "Prisoner Zero." She said. Oh great!

"So now everyone from that night thinks they can come back and everything will be fine! FUN!" I shout sarcastically.

The Doctor looks at me. He cup my face in his hands searching my eyes for probably any sign of the old me. I try to shrug out of his grasp but he holds me tighter.

"Can we talk about this later?" He asks me. I sigh but nod.

Why did I nod? _Because you want to forgive him._ I voice in the back of my head says.

Because Mackenzie wasn't dead.

She was just buried deep inside me and with the Doctor back she was climbing her way back up. And I hated that.

Then the message repeats for the 5th time reminding us it was still there.

"Doctor, what's happening?" Red asks.

The Doctor takes my hand and we run with Red following behind us. He jumps over a fence and I do too. We barge into Mrs. Angelo's house. Poor old lady, now she too would have to deal with his craziness too.

"Hello! Sorry to burst in. We're doing a special on television faults in this area. Also crimes. Let's have a look." He said letting go of my hand. Red looks at me. "I got free hair dye!" I say with a smile. "You alright?" She asks me.

We both knew I wasn't. So I don't answer. I look on the T.V. to see a big eyeball on the screen. Just like the one from my childhood. What the?

"I was just about to phone. It's on every channel. Oh, hello, Amy dear. Are you a policewoman now? And Raven! Did you get the hair dye from Jerry?" She asks me.

I nod. "Yeah I did! I can't wait to have my black hair back!" She nods smiling at me brightly. "Well, I work for the station sometimes." Red said answering Mrs. Angelo's question.

"I thought you were a nurse?" Mrs. Angelo said to Red curiously. "I can be a nurse." She said. "Or actually a nun?" Mrs. Angelo says.

I wanted to laugh so badly but that would be a bad friend move.

"I dabble!" Red said clearly uncomfortable. "Raven, Amy, who's your friend?" She asks us. I scoff. "He's not a friend of ours." Red elbows me. "Rude." She said with a frown. I shrug.

" _I don't care!"_ Ooh I wonder if Mrs. Angelo would let me stay to do my hair! I wanted my black hair.

"Who's Amy? You were Amelia." He comments. And then he points to me.

"And you were Mackenzie." He says. "Yeah and now I'm Amy." Red said. The Doctor gives us a look.

"Amelia Pond. Mackenzie Price. Those were great names." He pouts.

"Correction I didn't change my name! I just got a tattoo. No one calls me Mackenzie, because they know better. And besides, those names were a bit fairytale." BURN! He gives me a look.

"Well than consider me no one, _Mackenzie."_ He said with a smirk. I raise an eyebrow. "I already do." I say to him. He looks at me with a deep long look before returning to what he was doing.

"I know you, don't I? I've seen you somewhere before." Mrs. Angelo said.

Oh no. Red and I's comics. Mine were a bit dark for a 7 year old while Red's were awesome. Mine were about that whole night me finding hope again and then losing it forever. Like I said DARK!

"Not me. Brand new face First time on. And what sort of job's a kissogram?" He asks. Red had told him. Red and I both got jobs as a kissogram. Red please make something up!

"We go to parties and we kiss people. With outfits. It's a laugh." She said.

I face palm. "Red you told him I was one too! TRAITOR!" She rubs the back of her neck. "Yeah sorry." She said with a nervous laugh.

I shake my head at her. "You two were little girls five minutes ago." He shouts. I stalk over to him. "Well not for us. YEARS HAVE PAST! Let it go!"

He steps closer to my face. "Mackenzie please. Where's that sweet little girl?" He asks me. I move away.

"Destroyed." I spat at him.

Silence.

"You sound worse than Red's aunt." I said after a few moments. He groans. "I'm the Doctor. I'm worse than everybody's aunt." He said in a _duh_ tone.

Mrs. Angelo up at him like he was insane.

Immediately he speaks up. "And that is not how I'm introducing myself." She nods.

He holds up her radio and uses his silver thing to flip through channels. The message repeated in different languages and he put the radio down.

"Okay, so it's everywhere, in every language. They're broadcasting to the whole world." He said rushing towards the open window sticking his head out of it.

"What's up there? What are you looking for?" Red asks curiously. "Okay. Planet this size, two poles, your basic molten core? They're going to need a forty percent fission blast." He said.

Jeff comes in and looks at me. He has never seen my hair blonde before. I haven't seen him in a year. "Raven your hair." He said in shock. I nod. "Yeah I know. Not me at all. I'm going to dye it later." He shakes his head.

"You should leave it." Jeff said. The Doctor walks up to Jeff getting in his face. "Finally someone who sees the craziness." He said patting Jeff on the head before continuing.

"Anyway, they'll have to power up first, won't they? So assuming a medium sized starship, that's 20 minutes. What do you think, twenty minutes? Yeah, twenty minutes. We've got twenty minutes." He said backing off of Jeff. "Until what?" I ask him.

"Are you the Doctor?" Jeff asks.

Crap.

"He is isn't he? He's the Doctor! The Raggedy Weirdo! All those cartoons you two did as kids!" Mrs. Angelo said.

I roll my eyes. "I did one. And I had to have counseling for a month when I read it in class. Remember that Red?"

She nods. "Yeah I do. That was like dark for the age though." She comments. I roll my eyes. "That's reality!"

She shakes her head at me. The Doctor's eyes go to mine.

"Where is that Cartoon?" He asks me. I shrug. "Somewhere at Mel's in a box." I say to him. He smiles. "I want to see that later." He said. I shake my head. "No way, I am totally burning it."

"Not if I get there first." He says in matter of fact tone. He wouldn't make it. "Yeah right!" He just smirks.

Oh he had a plan! Probably a rescue mission for Mackenzie.

"Gran, it's him, isn't it? It's really him!" Jeff shouts.

"Jeff SHUT UP! YES IT'S THE DOCTOR! We can praise the lord later!"

They all go silent at my outburst. Finally after a few moments, I turn back to the Doctor.

"Twenty minutes till what?" I ask him. "The human residence. They're not talking about your house, they're talking about the planet. Somewhere up there, there's a spaceship, and it's going to incinerate the planet." He said.

My face turns blank. "Twenty minutes until the end of the world."

We walk out of Mrs. Angelo's house and into the streets. "Where is this place? Where am I?" The Doctor asks. "Leadworth." I answer. "Where's the rest of it?" He asks. I shake my head. "This is it." I said.

"Is there an airport?"

"No."

"A nuclear power station?"

"No." I answer horrified

"Even a little one?"

"No." Red answers horrified as well.

"Nearest city?" He asks me. "Gloucester. Half an hour by car." I said. "We don't have half a half hour? Do we have a car?" He asks.

"NOPE! Sorry Raggedy Weirdo we do not!" I said irritated.

Why would he want to know about a nuclear power station? Do people even have those in a small town! LIKE COME ON!

The Doctor growls frustrated. "GREAT! Twenty minutes and I got a post office!" He yells gesturing to the not open post office. "And its shut! What is that?" He asks running over to the pond. "A duck pond." Red said. "No crap Sherlock!"

Obviously that was a duck pond. It couldn't fit anything else. She shakes her head at me.

"Why aren't there any ducks?" He asks her. "There never are." I say to him shrugging.

"Then how do you know it's a duck pond _Mackenzie."_ He says with a small smirk knowing that he would bother me.

Wanting to ring his neck, Red saw my look and immediately backed me up a little bit. "It just is! Is it important! This duck pond?" She asks him giving me a look.

Which basically said BACK OFF! Chill down or some lame stuff. Part of me didn't want to listen, but I did.

The Doctor groans and clutches his chest. "I don't know. Why would I know? This is too soon. I'm not ready, I'm not done yet." He said before toppling over.

I wanted to go over and help, but decide to just stand still.

"What's happening? Why's it going dark?" Red asks. I look up. A black disc covers the sun, like a total eclipse. What the? "Dude I thought eclipses were at night!?" I say surprised.

"They are. So what's wrong with the sun?" Red asks shocked as well.

The Doctor just shakes his head. "Nothing. You're looking at it through a force field. They've sealed off your upper atmosphere. Now they're getting ready to boil the planet." He said with a small laugh.

Yeah totally a laughing matter Weirdo! People start walking out with their phones in hand. My god seriously? This was my species.

"Oh, and here they come. The human race. The end comes, as it was always going to, down a video phone." He said with a shake of his showing disapproval.

"Man, today is not the day to be human." Come on people! "This isn't real, is it? This is some kind of big wind up." Red said. Considering the possibility that could be it I smile.

"THAT'S IT! It is Mel's! I knew it." Knew it.

Totally killing Mel's. Well after she makes me toast. She makes good toast.

"Why would I wind you two up?" He asks us. "Duh! Because you were hired by Mel's! I totally knew it!"

Thank god! Aliens weren't real. This was all just a huge prank! Had to be!

"Mackenzie. This." He says pointing to the sky. "Is not a prank. This is real." He said.

No this can't be! If it was and this guy who he says he is then the eyeball thingy was real too! The eyeball thingy was creepy as heck.

"You told us you had a time machine." Red said. He nods. "And you two believed me." he points out. I shake my head.

"Then we both grew up! You can't just come back here and pretend everything is okay. And that all that stuff you said _12 years ago_ was true! It isn't fair!"

He sighs. "I know. I know that isn't fair Mackenzie. Don't you think I don't know that? But growing up is something you never want to do." He said seriously.

Sighing I look away from him. "No. Hang on. Shut up. Wait. I missed it. I saw it and I missed it. What did I see? I saw. What did I see? I saw, I saw, I saw." He said while hitting his head.

Then a few seconds later a grin appears on his face.

"Twenty minutes. I can do it. Twenty minutes, the planet burns. Run to your loved ones and say goodbye, or stay and help me." The Doctor said.

I smirk. "BYE!" I said turning around and proceeding to walk away, but he catches me by the arm. "What?" He asks confused. I roll my eyes.

"I said bye! I'm out of here. Going to dye my hair. Maybe even join a band for 20 minutes. Who knows! BYE!"

Red frowns as well. "No." Red says. The Doctor and I look at her confused. "What?" He asks her. Red proceeds to grab his tie and pull it down. "NO!" She shouts dragging him away.

Laughing really freaking hard I follow closely behind, intrigued as what will happen next. She grabs a random guys keys and shuts the Doctors tie in the car door and locks it. I almost fall over because of how hard I was laughing.

This was unreal. I approve Pond. I approve. "Are you out of your mind?" He shouts at her trying to get his tie free. "Sorry Mr. Henderson. Do you mind if we borrow your car?" I ask him. He smiles and nods.

"Sure did you get your hair dye yet?" He asks me. I nod. "Yeah. I'm going to dye it once we get this issue resolved which hopefully involves him going far, far away." I said pointing out to the sky.

He laughs and walks away to have his daily cup of coffee that he has at this time. Red gives me a thankful look making me give her a thumbs up.

"Who are you?" Red asks him angrily.

May the interrogation begin. WHO DONE DID IT!?

"You know who I am." He said. I scoff. "Sure we do. And I'm the freaking Queen of Leadworth! So seriously who are you?!" I ask him getting in his face a bit.

If only we had an interrogation light. _Sigh._ "Look at the sky. End of the world, twenty minutes." He pleads with us. Red scoffs. "Better talk quickly then." She said.

Again Red! You're going to make me cry! I'm so proud! I thought she would be falling for his lame act. Thankfully she's not. Just because he's cute doesn't mean we're falling for his bull crap. Like COME ON!

"Catch." He said to her tossing her an apple with a smiley face. Then he turns to me and gestures me to come closer. I do. "Open your hands." He said.

I obey and I feel something metal drop in my hands. I look down and see it. _My parent's locket._ The golden locket. The silver long chain. The engraving of my parent's initials with a heart on the front of it.

Tears come in my eyes just looking at it. _Just holding it in my hands._ He tilts my head up.

"I'm the Doctor. I'm a time traveler. Everything I told you two twelve years ago is true. I'm real. What's happening in the sky is real, and if you don't let me go right now, everything you've ever known is over." He said pleading.

Red looks at the apple in her hands. I look at the _beautiful_ locket in my hands.

"I don't believe you." Red said. I could deny it. But the truth was. I did. I believed him.

"Just twenty minutes. Just believe me for twenty minutes. Look at it. Fresh as the day you gave it to me. And you know it's the same one. Amy, believe for twenty minutes. Mackenzie you two. You know that's the same locket. Not a sign of rust on it. Absolutely in the same condition. You know it's not a year older. Believe me you two. Believe me for twenty minutes." He pleads.

A single tear falls from my eyes and I clench on the locket in my hands before turning to Red.

She unlocks the car door with a click of a button. I open the door and the Doctor is set free. Red gives him a look.

"What do we do?" Red asks. He smiles brightly. "Stop that nurse." He said running in a direction. Red follows. Once I secure my necklace back in its rightful spot, I follow them.

Lots of freaking running. The Doctor runs over to where apparently _Rory the nurse_ is standing and snatches his phone away. Bruh! You never snatch a phone away! The Doctor looks through it before tossing it back.

"The sun's going out, and you're photographing a man and a dog. Why?" He questions him. Rory looks shocked and stutters for a reply.

"Amy. Raven!" He shouts. Smiling brightly at him I wave. "Sup dude." I said "Did you get your hair dye?" he asks.

Dang it! I left it at Mrs. Angelo's house! Good job!

"Yeah but I left it at Mrs. Angelo's. I think I'm going to have to get that later." Rory nods. Noticing the Doctor's confused face, Red speaks up. "Oh, this is Rory, he's a friend." She says. Friend? Oh Red. You are in for it.

"Boyfriend." Rory corrects. "Sort of boyfriend." She said.

Remember that earlier statement where I said just because the Doctor was cute we weren't being fooled by his act. Yeah forget it. With that sentence Red killed it.

"Amy." Rory and I warn in unison. Red raises an eyebrow at me calling her Amy.

"Mackenzie?" She said. I growl at her and she backs up throwing up her hands in surrender.

"That's what I thought Pond."

"Man and dog. Why?" The Doctor says growing inpatient. Rory's face lights up in recognition.

"Oh my God, it's him." Rory said in realization. I face palm. "Oh great." I said sighing. "Just answer his question, please." Red stutters. "Oh boy, here we go." I mutter under my breath.

"It's him, though. The Doctor. The Raggedy Doctor. The Raggedy Weirdo!" He exclaims. "Thank you captain obvious." I say with a shake of my head. "Yeah, he came back." Red says. " _And I have wanted to bang my head very hard against a wall ever since."_ I mutter earning a small laugh from Red. "But he was a story. He was a game." Rory said

The Doctor groans and lifts Rory up by his shirt. "Man and dog. Tell me now!" He said irritated. Rory shakes his head.

"Sorry. Because he can't be there. Because he's-"Rory starts then _the Doctor_ joins in.

"In a hospital, in a coma." They said in unison. Rory looks back surprised but then just nods. "Yeah." He said simply. The Doctor smiles letting go of Rory's shirt.

"Knew it. Multiform, you see? Disguise itself as anything, but it needs a life feed. A psychic link with a living but dormant mind." He said tapping Rory on his temple.

Suddenly we hear a dog barking from behind us and we all turn around to see an older man with his dog. The man is wearing a blue jumpsuit looking as if _he_ is the one growling at us.

"Prisoner Zero." The Doctor said taking a step.

I raise an eyebrow. "That's Prisoner Zero? Bruh I can take him." I said putting my fists up ready to fight.

Red shakes her head and then makes me put my fists to my sides. The man barks, growls, and takes a step towards me, but the Doctor steps in front of me. I don't know what look the Doctor gave him but the man and the dog step back from me.

Red and Rory raise an eyebrow while I look at him speechless. It was kind of like a wolf protecting one of its own. Like a pack. Weird. Then out of nowhere a space ship drops down from the sky. An EYEBALL spaceship! Holy crap!

"Jesus!" I said laughing a little. The Doctor brightly at me and turns back to Prisoner Zero while taking my hand in his own.

It was like all those years ago. I try to pull my hand back from him, but he had other plans, and instead held my hand tighter.

"See, that ship up there is scanning this area for non-terrestrial technology. And nothing says non-terrestrial like a sonic screwdriver." He said using his other hand to pull out said screwdriver.

Suddenly, The Doctor makes all the streetlights explode, the car alarms go off and poor Mrs. Welter's scooter zoom off down the road. A fire engine goes past on its own, two tone blaring. The fireman run after it.

"I think someone's going to notice? Don't you?" He said a small smile playing on his face.

The Doctor blows up a red telephone box, then the screwdriver explodes. He yelps and drops the screwdriver on the ground.

Finally letting go of my hand, he goes to retrieve it on the ground. Of course though, it's completely destroyed. "No, no! No, don't do that!" He said throwing it on the ground angrily.

The Eyeball ship scans a little bit more before flying away.

"Look, its going." Rory said pointing. "Nah!" I say with an eye roll.

The Doctor looks up from his spot on the ground and shoots straight up, causing me to jump and almost fall over. Luckily, Red caught me before I did.

"No, come back. He's here! Come back! He's here. Prisoner Zero is here. Come back, he's here! Prisoner Zero is..." He stops when he sees it's pointless.

I turn back to Prisoner Zero to watch him melt down the drain.

"DANG!"

Red looks at the drain astonished. "Doctor! The drain. It just sort of melted and went down the drain." She says pointing at the drain. The Doctor scoffs. "Well of course it did." He said like it's the most obvious thing in the world. "What do we do now?" She asks him irritated.

"Who's up for a movie?" I ask clapping my hands together smiling a little. They all give me a look like _really._ Which causes me to shrug. "Suit yourselves."

Raggedy Weirdo decides to ignore my comment and speaks up. "It's hiding in human form. We need to drive it into the open. No Tardis, no screwdriver, seventeen minutes. Come on, think. Think!"

"So basically, summed up version, that melty thingy stalked Red and crashed at her house for twelve years? Jeez Red I told you I heard growls. But did you listen? NOPE!" I say laughing.

Red glares at me which only makes me laugh harder. Weirdo gives me a weird look making me stop and awkwardly cough when I see no one laughing with me. No one has a sense of humor anymore!

"Multiforms can live for millennia. Twelve years is a pit-stop." Weirdo tells me making me raise an eyebrow. Jeez that thing is old.

"So how come you show up again on the same day that lot do? The same minute!" Red asks.

"Maybe they had a date and time all set. Maybe they travel together. OH! I can picture that too." I say trying extra hard to make someone laugh. Because this seriousness was killing my vibe.

"They're looking for him, but they followed me. They saw me through the crack, got a fix, they're only late because I am." The Doctor says pacing. Probably trying to figure out to save our lazy butts. Seriously? No we aren't scared of aliens. But we are going to take pictures! So there. Idiots.

"What's he on about?" Rory asks confused.

"The weather."

"MACKENZIE BE QUIET FOR FIVE SECONDS SO I CAN THINK!" The Doctor snaps.

Immediately my mouth shuts. Okay then…

The Doctor sighs and turns to Rory. "Nurse boy, give me your phone." He orders.

"How can he be real? He was never real." Rory questions us. But I just make a motion showing a zip on my lips.

"Phone! Now! Give me!" The Doctor repeats.

Rory sighs but hands over the phone while speaking. "He was just a game. We were kids. You made me dress up as him. Though Raven was never really interested as much." Rory comments pointing to me, causing me to roll my eyes. I had other things to worry about other then something stupid like the Doctor. I have a life…sort of.

While Rory talked the Doctor scrolled through photos on Rory's phone. His screen savior was Rory, Red, Mel's and me at a party we went to. Though it was recent, I couldn't remember what it was for.

"These photos, they're are all coma patients?" The Doctor asks scrolling through photos of random people. One of them being the man and the dog.

"Yeah." Rory replies probably still trying to wrap his head around this situation.

"No, they're all the multiform. Eight comas, eight disguises for Prisoner Zero. "The Doctor corrects.

"He had a dog, though. There's a dog in a coma?" Red asks curiously. Oh Red even I figured out that one.

"Well, the coma patient dreams he's walking a dog, Prisoner Zero gets a dog." The Doctor states. Took the words right out of my mouth weirdo. But right now I was on a silence strike.

They will beg for my sarcasm. MUHAHA!

"Laptop! Your friend, what was his name? Not him, the good-looking one." The Doctor says out of the blue making Rory frown.

"Thanks." He says frowning making me pat him on the back.

"Jeff?" Red asks making Rory's eyes widen.

"Oh thanks!" He frowns even more. Resulting me flicking Red in the back of her head. She winced and rubbed the spot I abused.

Deserved it Red. YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO DEFEND YOUR BOYFRIEND! If I wasn't proving a point that you guys needed my sarcasm, I would soooo mouth her off.

"He had a laptop in his bag. A laptop. Big bag, big laptop. I need Jeff's laptop. You two, get to the hospital. Mackenzie you're with me. Get everyone out of that ward. Clear the whole floor. Phone me when you're done." The Doctor says taking my hand in his, and pulling me towards him and away from them.

Back to Jeff's! Ugh!

When we did make it to Jeff's house, we found Jeff in his room on said laptop.

The Doctor slammed the door open and immediately spoke up. "Hello! Laptop. Give me!" He says before trying to take it from him. But Jeff kept it close to his chest and his hands trying to prevent him from taking it.

Or maybe prevent him from seeing what's on there? Why else would he try to hide what's on the screen? Oh Jeff…

"No, no, no, no! Wait!" Jeff pleads. I really want to see if my theory is right. I'm like super clever.

"It's fine. Give it here!" The Doctor says snatching it away. Oooo…he snatched something! Someone tell an adult! I need an adult!

"Hang on!" Jeff yells one final attempt to stop the Doctor, sadly failing.

The Doctor takes the laptop and sees what Jeff was browsing. Sadly I see it too. And immediately gag.

"AH!" I yell and the Doctor covers my eyes. Theory proven. Innocence gone. I will never unsee that.

Thanks for that Jeff!

"Blimey. Get a girlfriend Jeff." The Doctor exclaims typing away already getting the image off the screen and uncovering my eyes. I was thankful that I only got a second of that. But it's still burned in my head.

Then Mrs. Angelo enters the room.

HE WAS LOOKING AT THAT WHILE HIS GRANDMA WAS HERE!? Fore shame. I shall never look at Jeff the same way again.

"Gran." Jeff pleads looking at Mrs. Angelo and me with a pleading look and looking at the Doctor as if he was insane. Which he is.

"What are you doing?" Mrs. Angelo questions. Who knows? Who freaking knows? No seriously, if anyone has ideas please speak now!

"The sun's gone wibbly, so right now, somewhere out there, there's going to be a big old video conference call. All the experts in the world panicking at once, and do you know what they need? Me." The Doctor states, then four boxes appear on the screen with names and information in them making him smile at his success.

He freaking hacks like someone from freaking Anonymous. Jeez…

"Ah, and here they all are. All the big boys. NASA, Jodrell Bank, Tokyo Space Centre, Patrick Moore." The Doctor says pointing to each box showing us.

"I like Patrick Moore." Mrs. Angelo interrupts.

The Doctor smiles. "I'll get you his number. But watch him, he's a devil."

Jeff is wide eyes and scoots closer to the Doctor on the edge of his bed, while I kneeled beside him on his right. Mrs. Angelo in front of us in the doorway.

"You can't just hack in on a call like that." Jeff exclaims.

"Dude he just did."

Six faces come up on the screen. He shows them his blank piece of paper. It looked familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Who are you?" Patrick Moore asks.

"This is a secure call, what are you doing here?" Another man asks. Not sure who he was.

"Hello. Yeah, I know you should switch me off, but before you do, watch this." the Doctor says before typing away fast paced.

"It's here too, I'm getting it." Moore says to the other people.

"Fermat's Theorem, the proof. And I mean the real one. Never been seen before. Poor old Fermat, got killed in a duel before he could write it down. My fault. I slept in. Oh, and here's an oldie but a goodie. Why electrons have mass. And a personal favorite of mine, faster than light travel with two diagrams and a joke. Look at your screens. Whoever I am, I'm a genius. Look at the sun. You need all the help you can get. Fellas, pay attention." The Doctor rambles out.

Too many words, too fast. That just made me get a head rush.

"Sir, what are you doing?" Someone from NASA asks confused.

The Doctor takes out Rory's phone starting to type on that as well.

"I'm writing a computer virus. Very clever, super fast, and a tiny bit alive, but don't let on. And why am I writing it on a phone? Never mind, you'll find out. Okay, I'm sending this to all your computers." The Doctor says hitting send to whatever mombo jumbo he was doing.

This guy was a genius weirdo.

"Get everyone who works for you sending this everywhere. Email, text, Facebook, Bebo, Twitter, radar dish, whatever you've got. Any questions?" the Doctor asks.

"Who is your lady friend?" he asks pointing at me. OH GOD! What the freak isn't he like _fifty?_ Cringe.

"Patrick, behave." The Doctor says jokingly, but when I looked into his eyes, it held seriousness.

The freak? I may be very childish, but I don't need someone to defend me like I'm a child.

Dunderhead weirdo.

"What does this virus do?" Another guy asks.

"It's a reset command, that's all. It resets counters. It gets in the wifi and resets every counter it can find. Clocks, calendars, anything with a chip will default at zero at exactly the same time." The Doctor explains. Then he continues.

"But yeah, I could be lying, why should you trust me? I'll let my best man explain." He says turning to Jeff patting his back. Jeff stays silent not realizing the Doctor was talking to him.

The Doctor clears his throat. "Jeff, you're my best man."

"You what?"

The Doctor sighs and lowers the camera so it's not showing us anymore.

"Listen to me. In ten minutes, you're going to be a legend. In ten minutes, everyone on that screen is going to be offering you any job you want. But first, you have to be magnificent. You have to make them trust you and get them working. This is it, Jeff, right here, right now. This is when you fly. Today's the day you save the world." The Doctor says smiling brightly at the young Jedi.

Sorry I had too.

"Why me? Why not Raven? She's clever." Jeff says pointing to me.

The Doctor turns to me as if remembering I was there.

" _Mackenzie,_ is coming with me." The Doctor says firmly.

"Besides it's your bedroom. Now go, go, go!" The Doctor rushes out, pulling me out of the room.

But we soon return. Just for the Doctor to say this. "Oh and delete you internet history."

After leaving their house, we see the runaway firetruck pass us. The Doctor and I both share a look and nod in agreement.

Then hightail after it.

Finally, after running for five minutes, we both make it in, the Doctor driving and me in the passenger seat.

"So, Mackenzie, How's life?" the Doctor asks.

"Fine."

"That's all I get?"

"Pretty much."

The Doctor was about to respond when Rory's phone goes off. He sighs and gives me a look saying this isn't over which I only shrug in response.

"Hello?" The Doctor asks.

After a few moments he responds. "Look in the mirror."

Another few moments go by and he replies again. "Don't worry, I've commandeered a vehicle." He says before hanging up.

Then being the childish guy I can already tell he is, proceeds to put the sirens on and honks his horn.

"What have you been up too?" the Doctor asks.

"Stuff."

"Oh come on!" he pouts.

Silence is my response causing him to groan in annoyance.

"You were chatty ten minutes ago." He whines.

"That was then. I try to live in the moment." I tell him sticking out my tongue.

Raggedy Weirdo rolls his eyes and focuses his attention back on the road.

The phone starts ringing once again making me wish it would just turn off and he answered it automatically.

Jeez dude get a phone! Stop being a lazy nincompoop!

"Are you in?" the Doctor asks notifying me that it was Red.

"You need to get out of there." The Doctor says frantically. Those words make my eyes widen. Red was in trouble.

"What's going on?!" I try to take the phone out of the Doctor's hand, but he slaps my hand away.

"Amy? Amy, what's happening?" The Doctor asks frantically.

"POND TALK TO US!" I shout taking the phone out of his hands.

"We're in the coma ward, but it's here. It's getting in." Red tells me sounding scared.

"Which window is she at?" The Doctor asks taking the phone out of my firm grip, and repeating his question.

"Okay." He says hanging up then the hospital comes into view. Then he does the most stupid ever. He crashes the latter in a window.

"How do you feel about heights?"

"No! No way!" I tell him. Heights…worst fear.

"Mackenzie, Amelia is in danger." He reminds me.

"I'm not going up there. That's final."

The Doctor grabs my shoulders make me look into his eyes. "Mackenzie. I promise you I won't let you get hurt. Please. Trust me."

Trust him? Could I?

 _Believe me for twenty minutes._

"I swear to god if I die…I will haunt you for all eternity. I will be that barnacle on the side of the ship that never goes away!"

He smiles and we both get out and start to climb the latter.

Well this is where I die…I always thought it would be at the hands of those creepy machines I drew that favorite phrase were EXTERMINATE!

God they looked like a jacked up version of the star wars machines. Chills…

"Mac, I won't let you get hurt."

I nod and start going farther up with him trailing behind me.

 _Don't look down…_

 _Fudge I just looked down._

The latter was wobbly but I had to keep moving. My entire body was shaking.

See I had this anxiety…and I wouldn't be surprised if I had my monthly panic attack about now.

When we reach the window, I climb through and see a huddled Red and Rory on the floor.

"ELLO! Sorry if we're late!" I yell patting them both on the back, calming my fast beating heart, before turning to see a woman with two identical children.

"What the…" I ask tilting my head to the side in confusion.

"Mackenzie Price." They all say creepily in unison.

"Holy fudge. It's a horror movie! Come on unfair! I avoid this crap after I listened to Red's aunt watch Chucky!"

That's when the Doctor dramatically enters through the window.

"Right! Hello. Are we late? No, three minutes to go. So still time." He says patting Rory and Red on the back like I had just done.

"Time for what, Time Lord?" the older woman says smirking at him before turning to me.

The Doctor turns from them and holds out a hand for me to take. I roll my eyes before taking it and he pulls me up.

"See? That wasn't so bad." He whispers in my ear.

"I hate you."

"No you don't." He states bopping me on the nose.

Raggedy Weirdo straightens up his tie, before he turns to Prisoner Zero.

"Take the disguise off. They'll find you in a heartbeat. Nobody dies."

"The Atraxi will kill me this time. If I am to die, let there be fire." She says having a grin on her face.

This woman…or man…or was it thing? Holy crap wasn't the Doctor an alien. Brain hurts…

"Okay. You came to this world by opening a crack in space and time. Do it again. Just leave."

"WHAT HE SAID!" I say out of the blue wanting to be a part of things.

They both gave me an insane look making me raise my hands in surrender.

"FINE! I'll shut up."

The Doctor pats my head before continuing the conversation.

"Anyway, you came to this world by opening a crack in space and time. Do it again. Just leave."

"I did not open the crack."

"Somebody did."

"The cracks in the skin of the universe, don't you know where they came from? You don't, do you?" She says then laughs.

"The Doctor and the TARDIS doesn't know. Doesn't know. Doesn't know." She mocks then turns to me.

"The universe is cracked. The Pandorica will open. Silence will fall."

That's when the clock changed into all 0's.

Oh! That's what he was doing with that rambling and button pushing? Oh…

I feel dumb.

Might as well name me Dumbo now.

"And we're off! Look at that. Look at that!" He says pointing to the clock.

Prisoner Zero looks bored and turns to the clock before turning back to us. By now Red and Rory were off the floor and on their feet looking at us curiously.

"Yeah, I know, just a clock. Whatever. But do you know what's happening right now? In one little bedroom, my team are working. Jeff and the world. And do you know what they're doing? They're spreading the word all over the world, quantum fast. The word is out. And do you know what the word is?" The Doctor asks smirking proudly then I continue.

"The word is zero creepy people!"

"Now, me, if I was up in the sky in a battleship, monitoring all Earth communications, I'd probably take that as a hint. And if I had a whole battle fleet surrounding the planet, I'd be able track a simple old computer virus to its source in, what, under a minute? The source, by the way, is right here." He says pulling out Rory's phone.

Oh so that's why he did all this on a phone.

Duh Raven. Duh.

Sigh!

A bright light fills the entire room.

"Oh! And it looks like they just found us."

"The Atraxi are limited. While I'm in this form, they'll still be unable to detect me. They've tracked a phone, not me." The woman points out.

Oh Doc. Top that!

"Yeah, but this is the good bit. I mean, this is my favourite bit. Do you know what this phone is full of? Pictures of you. Every form you've learned to take, right here. Ooo, and being uploaded about now," OH YOU GOT YOUR BUTT HANDED TO YOU! HOW DO YOU FEEL?!

"And the final score is, no Tardis, no screwdriver, two minutes to spare. Who da man?" The Doctor yells raising his arms in the air.

We all looked at him in silence.

I wouldn't have even gone that far.

Well I would've but it would've been cooler than that. Plus there would be fireworks in the background. Cause I deserve fireworks.

Someone get me fireworks.

"Oh, I'm never saying that again. Fine."

"No Weirdo, do it with fireworks next time!"

"Well I didn't have time to stop at the store did I _Mackenzie."_

"I'm just saying dude!"

"If I may interrupt! I shall take a new form!" She announces.

"EW! I DON'T WANNA SEE THAT THOUGH!" I say covering my eyes.

"Oh, stop it. You know you can't. It takes months to form that kind of psychic link." The Doctor says.

The woman smirks at me. Her eyes glowing as I started to feel very lightheaded.

"And I've had years."

Then just as I watched Red fall, darkness enveloped me.

 _Coma linked dream_

 _"_ _MACKENZIE!"_

 _I knew that voice. It was the raggedy weirdo._

 _"_ _Mackenzie! Amelia! You've got to hold on! Mackenzie please don't sleep! Open your eyes! Please! Open your big blue eyes!"_

 _I couldn't. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't._

 _But I did picture him._

 _The Raggedy Weirdo._

 _"_ _He gave me hope. Hope for something new._

 _Showing up at our door from something blue."_

 _I pictured him from the first time I saw him._

 _"_ _He made promises of a family. I gave him my trust._

 _He abandoned me."_

 _"_ _Poor Mackenzie and Amelia. Still just children inside. Dreaming of the day their magic Doctor would come and save them. What a disappointment you've been." I heard someone say but it was my voice that said it._

 _"_ _Now days are set in stone. Any chances are at a lost._

 _I've given up on the cause."_

 _"_ _No, They're dreaming about me because they can hear me. Amy was the one who saw you. Amy…"_

 _"_ _He took off into the night. He promised to be back._

 _Looks like I've been had."_

 _"_ _Mackenzie listen to me. Amelia is about to show you an image. I need you to keep thinking of it no matter what. You can do this."_

 _"_ _I'm not okay. How can I be?_

 _How can I even pretend to be?"_

 _Suddenly an image ran through my head. It was a beast. The most horrific monster I've ever seen. I wanted to push it away…_

 _"_ _Raggedy Weird, you flew away._

 _And now, these broken shards are what's here to stay."_

 _"_ _No. No!" I heard little Red shout._

 _The image stayed in my head. But in the background I could see the Doctor smiling at me._

 _Waking up…._

When the light refilled my eyes, tears were streaming down my eyes as old wounds were reopened. The poem I wrote in lyrics were running through my head as well as the image of Prisoner Zero.

I automatically cling to the closest thing to me.

"I've got you Mackenzie. I've got you."

Make that a who.

I honestly didn't care that he called me Mackenzie. I just needed comfort.

"One second Mackenzie. Rory hold her or Amelia. Someone." The Doctor says handing me over to them and then quickly get embraced by them both.

Rory was more focused on what the Doctor was doing, but Red held me tight. Whispering soothing words in my ears as the Doctor talked on the phone.

I couldn't hear anything but about two seconds later he threw Rory his phone back and then stood me up. "Okay. Now I've done it." He says before dragging me away with Red trailing after him.

"What did you do?" I sniffle out wiping my eyes of any traces of tears. Taking deep breaths in.

The Doctor stopped walking completely causing me to crash into him.

"I need new clothes." He states before making a B-line for the locker room.

What the heck?

Rory soon catches up and we all follow the Raggedy Weirdo inside.

"He brought all the aliens back after getting rid of them!" Rory complains.

"Let's hope he knows what he's doing then huh?"

"Oh trust me Mackenzie Price. I do know what I'm doing all the time. Well most of the time anyway." The Doctor defends. "Now, I'm saving the world - I need a decent shirt. To hell with the raggedy. Time to put on a show." He says picking out a few shirts making Red's and I's eyes to widen.

"You just summoned aliens back to Earth. Actual aliens, deadly aliens, aliens of death, and now you're taking your clothes off." Rory says as the Doctor proceeds to take his shirt off.

Immediately, I turn around blushing insanely.

Come on Weirdo! Get a bathroom!

"Amy he's taking his clothes off." Rory states.

"No crap Sherlock!" I yell at Rory from my turned back.

"Do what Mackenzie is doing if it embarrasses you." The Doctor says.

"Are you stealing clothes now? Those clothes belong to people, you know." Rory says as he turns his back. But Red keeps facing forward.

"Aren't you going to turn your back?" Rory asks Red.

"Nope."

EW!

Once the Doctor is dressed, we go up to the roof.

He has tons of ties around his neck, not choosing which one to wear just yet.

Just as we walk outside, the giant mother eyeball ship flies overhead. I wave for the Doctor to go, but he holds a finger up.

"Which tie?" he asks me holding them each up.

"Go!" I say shoving him over there causing him to laugh lightly before walking over.

"Come on, then! The Doctor will see you now." He shouts at the eyeball.

Oh god that was cheesy. Way too dang cheesy.

The huge eyeball drops from the ship making me jump back right into Red who pushed me right back forward.

Meanie! I could die!

The eyeball looks at the Doctor before shooting something that I guess scans him. "You are not of this world."

Dear lord! All their voices are so fudging creepy!

"No, but I've put a lot of work into it." The Doctor states before looking through his ties once again. "I don't know. Mackenzie won't tell me which one. What do you think?"

Oh my god! He is absolutely insane.

"Is this world important?" er, Atrax something say.

"Important? What's that mean, important? Six billion people live here. Is that important? Here's a better question. Is this world a threat to the Atraxi? Well, come on. You're monitoring the whole planet. Is this world a threat?" The Doctor asks the eyeball.

The eyeball projects the Earth from its eyeball scanning the history I guess. "No."

"Are the people here guilty of any crimes in the law of the Atraxi?" The Doctor asks.

ATRAXI...I was so not going to remember that.

The eyeball searches through all our major leaders in history and comes up with the same answer. "No."

"Okay. One more. Just one. Is this world protected? Because you're not the first lot to come here. Oh, there have been so many." The Doctor says.

A projection of the Exterminate machines show up making me flinch back and Red to raise an eyebrow but it moved to fast for her to see what I flinched at.

"And what you've got to ask is, what happened to them?" The Doctor asks.

Suddenly different men popped on the screen. Some old. Some young. Some middle aged. And then in the end the Doctor stood behind the projection. Now wearing a tweed jacket and a bow tie.

I just now realized Rory and Red were holding clothes.

Well I'm observant.

"Hello. I'm the Doctor. Basically, run."

The eyeball had a look of _fear_ cross through his eye before he goes back in his ship and they all fly very, very fast away.

"You did it!" I yell.

Maybe I could trust him…

Red hugged me tightly before pulling away. "Is that it? Is that them gone for good? Who were they?" She asked expecting to see the Doctor.

But he was gone.

No.

No please no.

I started running.  
Down the stairs.

 _"_ _He gave me hope. Hope for something new._

 _Showing up at our door from something blue."_

Out the door.

" _He made promises of a family. I gave him my trust._

 _He abandoned me."_

Through the streets, Red trailing after me. But I just kept running.

 _"_ _Now days are set in stone. Any chances are at a lost._

 _I've given up on the cause."_

People moved out of the way. Trying to get me through. I'm pretty sure I heard Jeff even say my name. But I had to stop him from leaving me again.

 _"_ _He took off into the night. He promised to be back._

 _Looks like I've been had."_

I was almost there. Just a few more blocks.

 _"_ _I'm not okay. How can I be?_

 _How can I even pretend to be?"_

But when I finally got to Red's yard I watched him go in his blue box and shut the door.

 _"_ _Raggedy Weird, you flew away._

 _And now, these broken shards are what's here to stay."_

I stood there. In the backyard from all those years ago. Watching the box disappear just like it did all those years ago. Red comes from behind me and so does Rory.

He had just left. I thought he might actually help me this time. I was so wrong. I had let myself feel that thing called hope like I did all those years ago. Only to get smashed once again.

By that Raggedy Weirdo.

My entire body felt like it had been ripped to shreds. I fell to the ground.

An empty feeling took its place in my heart. I didn't hear anyone anymore.

Just the ringing in my ears.

I knew I was crying, and I knew that Red was holding me, but I felt like I couldn't breathe.

So I let the darkness swallow me whole…

 **A/N: THIS ISN'T THE END! THERE WILL BE MORE CHAPTERS! TOOK ME MONTHS TO WRITE SO WORTH IT THOUGH!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **A/N: Hey guys! So two reviews said you wanted more so here it is! I worked on must of this in a night because I was in an updating both my stories mode, not edited. But please give feedback. Probably won't go back and edit it, but it's nice to know for future chapters! Enjoy!**

 **Tell me which Price you like more.**

 **#Raven**

 **Or**

 **#Mackenzie**

 **Enjoy this chapter!**

 _Two years later…_

Pain.

Betrayal.

Loss.

All things I've let go.

My hair was black again, and Raven reigned supreme.

After Raggedy Weirdo left, Mackenzie actually died. I no longer had that little girl's voice in me anymore.

It was only me.

"You sure you'll be alright Rav? You know all by yourself?" Mel's asks for the hundredth time now.

"YAS! It's my place and I do have to learn how to be on my own." I tell her again. "Are you coming to Red's wedding?"

"Weddings aren't my thing."

"Right. Well it's getting late so you should probably go."

"Alright. Bye Sweetie." Mel's says as she leaves my new home.

It was a one story home. Small but it's only me now anyway. I didn't need anything huge.

Her wedding was tomorrow. MY TWO BEST FRIENDS WERE GETTING MARRIED!

Swiftly, I go back into my secure zone. AKA my bedroom.

But I never expected a blue box in the middle of it.

"You have amazing writing skills Mackenzie I have to say. Oh! Sorry I'm late, new TARDIS! I had to test it out."

His voice.

 _He's back?_

Oh hell nah.

MACKENZIE STAY DEAD DANG IT!

 _He's going to save us._

You're a gullible idiot.

"So you're back." I mumble going over to where he sat on my bed.

"Of course I'm back. I always come back." Raggedy Weirdo says smiling.

He had a piece of paper in his hand. It was old and crumbled. But I already knew what it was.

"Why did you come back?"

He frowns at me. "I still have to get Mackenzie back."

"Well she's gone. You might have had a chance two years ago, but not now. I grew up."

"And dyed your hair."

"Yeah."

"You never want to grow up. Don't worry Mackenzie, I'm fixing the broken shards."

I look at him wide eyed. _He had actually read it._

"Don't try to fix broken glass. You're only going to cut yourself."

"I'll take my chances."

I laugh at his determination. He thinks he can waltz, oh no I'm sorry, _appear_ , in my bedroom and try to get the old Mackenzie back.

He had another thing coming.

 _Punch._

"OW!" He yells bolting up and holding a hand to his bruised face.

"GET OUT!"

"NO!"

"I WILL CALL THE POLICE!"

"No you won't."

 _He's right._

Shut up. You're supposed to be dead.

"You don't know me. I will."

"Oh stop it Mac! No you won't!" Red's voice calls.

I turn my body to where Red was, seeing she was inside the blue box. Her body blocking me from seeing what was inside.

She had her night gown on. Most likely just waking up a little while ago.

"What happened to calling first!? When did you guys lose your manners!?" I yell aggravated.

"Mackenzie come with us." The Doctor says standing in front of me.

"No! Red what the heck are you doing! You're getting-"

"It's a time machine! We can go anywhere and be back in ten seconds." She interrupts giving me the shut up look.

Oh my god. Is Amy cheating!? Does running off with the raggedy weirdo in a small blue box that's a time machine the day before her wedding, count as cheating?

Since he's cute, I think it does.

Bad Red!

Wait _time machine?_

"Time machine? That's insane."

"You believed it two years ago." He points out walking a step toward me, causing me to take two steps back.  
"Only because the world was ending and you said believe you for twenty minutes, and I didn't want to die…so yeah."

"Please Mackenzie. Give me a chance. One trip. If I can't get Mackenzie back, I'll bring you back. No harm done."

 _Just do it._

That should be a motivational speech.

"You're very confident aren't you?"

"Definitely." He says adjusting his bow tie.

"Raven, please." Red begs.

Should I?

I mean, he's going to try to change the way I've been living my life for 14 years.

But is the really the way I should be living it?

One trip really wouldn't hurt…right?

"One trip. That's it."

His face brightens up before embracing me tightly.

"WHOA! WHOA! NO ONE SAID HUGGING! GET OFF ME YOU RAGGEDY, BOW-TIE WEARING, ALIEN WEIRDO!" I yell trying to push him off me.

They both have the nerve to laugh at me, before the Doctor lets me go. Pulling me towards the box.

"How are we supposed to all fit in there?"

"Oh you'll see."

Red moves away, as the Doctor pulls me in. And when I see the inside my mouth drops.

"What…?"

The inside was like a whole different dimension! Like he got the outside on the inside!

It almost was like I had seen her before.

 _Wait did I just call her, her?_

 _Hello Savior._

 _AHHH! THERE'S ANOTHER VOICE IN MY HEAD! EVRYBODY PANIC!_

 _Don't worry child. You can call me Idris_

 _Okay! Hi Idris. PLEASE LEAVE MY HEAD! THERE'S ONLY ROOM FOR TWO!_

"I know! It's hard to process think of it as-"

"A different dimension on the inside. The outside is smaller than the inside. How did you do that?" I ask in awe running my hand over the railing.

"Okay. That's new." He says ruffling his hair. "Uh, it's all wibbly wobbly timey whimey stuff."

So mature.

 _I believe you are as mature as him._

 _New voice in my head! You are not welcomed here!_

"Well then…I guess we will be off then." He says going over to the console in the middle of the room.

Red laughs running over after him.

Wow. In what five minutes she turned into a kid again. Well I'm tougher than that. A magic box isn't going to change that.

 _Are you sure about that? Because I am pretty awesome._

 _Wait you're the box. Guess that explains why you just appeared in my head. But why? Just…why?_

 _I've appeared to you in dreams. You're special._

 _Well, yeah I know that. That's what all my teachers say!_

 _Not like that._

"So all of time and space, everything that's ever happened and everything that ever will, where do you want to start? Wait! I know." He says running over to the console.

As soon as he started clicking buttons the whole ship started to shake causing me to grip the rail next to me. "WHAT THE HECK?!" I yell alarmed.

"GERONIMO!" The Doctor screams laughing and Red laughs with her.

When it stops, I fall on the ground.

"Did I forget to mention it's a little bit of a shaky ride?"

"I find it incredible! Brilliant!" Red yells going to the doors.

'I feel like I'm one step closer to getting a concussion. Note to self, get a helmet.' I remind myself. 'Wait, I'm saying that like I'm staying.'

"Mackenzie! Come here!" The Doctor says already at the doors.

I stand to my feet before walking over to the doors, and just as I get there, he opens the doors.

Millions of stars brightly shined, some close and looked like the sun, others more like the things we see in the night sky. No planets were in sight, but the stars were enough. The vast empty, darkness of space was filled up with light. And it couldn't be more beautiful.

"Mackenzie Price, meet the universe. So big and so much yet to be discovered." He says to my astonished face. "Do you want to see it more up close?"

I nod my head frantically and next thing I know, I'm floating outside the doors, the Doctor holding me by my ankle to make sure I didn't float away.

"THIS IS SO FREAKING AWESOME!" I scream laughing my head off.

Red laughed from behind me and tilt my head to see her leaning against the door looking very amused. "You like it?"

"YES!" I mean was the 'this is freaking awesome' not clue enough for her?!

"So, that's what Mackenzie thinks or is that Raven."

 _Really? Now?_

I decide not to say anything in return and just focus on the view in front of me.

The Doctor pulls me back in the doorframe. "Now do you believe me?" he asks me.

"Yes! You actually have a time and space machine! How are we breathing though? The doors are open?" I ask.

"I've extended the air shell. We're fine." He reassures me.

I look outside again and see a ship floating by. But it isn't any old ship. A city is strapped to it and it resembled the Titanic a bit from the boat holding it. Many lights were coming from the windows of the buildings telling me people were inside.

Or aliens. Either one.

The Doctor and Red follow my gaze and their eyes widen. Red speaks first. "What is that?"

"Now that's interesting. Twenty ninth century. Solar flares roast the earth, and the entire human race packs its bags and moves out till the weather improves. Whole nations." He says before going back to the console and Amy follows behind but I hold onto the doorframe not thinking he would close the doors.

I was wrong.

The doors shut behind them and I hang on as space tries to pull me away. "DOCTOR!" I yell.

I hear him talking a little from the other side. So I yell louder.

"RAGGEDY WEIRDO!"

Still voices on the other side.

"DOCTOR!"

Finally, he opens the doors and looks at me. My hands holding onto the door while the rest of my body is out and space. "Well, come on. I've found us a spaceship." He says before pulling me inside and shutting the doors.

He leads me to the console and slides a screen in front of my face which showed the whole ship. "This is the United Kingdom of Britain and Northern Ireland. All of it, bolted together and floating in the sky. Starship UK. It's Britain, but metal. That's not just a ship, that's an idea. That's a whole country, living and laughing and shopping. Searching the stars for a new home."

My mouth drops. "But how can they just strap a country to a ship and sail off? Did technology really upgrade that much? Does America have a ship as well?" I ask him.

"Technology did advance greatly so yes they can just do that, and yes they do. In fact, they were one of the first to leave."

Of course we were.

"Can we go out and see?" Red asks him.

"Course we can! But first, there's a thing." He says holding one of his fingers up.

"A thing?" Red asks while The Doctor moves hitting buttons on the console and I could feel that we started to move except this time a little less shaky.

"An important thing. In fact, Thing One. We are observers only. That's the one rule I've always stuck to in all my travels. I never get involved in the affairs of other peoples or planets."

 _That's a total lie. My thief always gets involved._

Idris.

 _Your thief?_

 _Yes Star, well technically I'm the thief. I stole a Timelord and ran away. But if you ask him, he'll say he stole me and ran away._

Wow, I like this woman already.

On the screen, a girl shows up. She has long brown hair that was tied up in a ponytail. She wore a red jacket with a white shirt underneath that had a color and pockets. It seemed to be a school uniform. She looks so young.

The screen showed her sitting on a bench, but she was crying.

Well, I can't stand for that!

"Ooo, that's interesting." The Doctor said and Red says something in return but I silently move out the doors and close them behind me.

Outside, there was a ton of people, and it looked like one huge marketplace in doors. People walked or ran by shoving into me as they went. Lights hung on their stands which lit the place up like a Christmas tree.

I make my way through the crowd and saw the little girl on the bench. People just walked right by her, not paying any mind.

Some even noticed but then put their gaze to the box near her and walked by almost in fear.

In a box was a creepy looking fortune teller thingy. Well at least that's what it reminded me of. It was smiling and had little red dots where its dimples were.

I felt like the first five minutes of Supernatural at the moment.

Cringing, I walk over to Mandy carefully. "Hi." I say gently and softly.

Immediately, her head lifts up and she wipes her tears off. "What do you want?" She says harshly.

"I want to know why you're crying. It's not for attention or it would be very loud, and that's what usually kids cry for, so what's wrong? You can tell me." I say before sitting next to her.

"Nothing is wrong. Leave me alone." She says sternly but surprisingly she doesn't leave.

"Nothing huh? I don't believe you. You know why?"

She looks up at me in question so I continue. "I noticed that while you were crying there was at least five parents walking by. Now if I was a parent I would ask what was wrong, but they didn't. Instead they put the gaze on that box over there and practically ran away. And this place is rusty and old but those boxes don't have a pinch of dirt on them. Which tells me, people are afraid of them. And they know they have something to do with you crying."

The girl looks at me shocked. "But you only saw for a second and you got all that?"

"It's been two minutes and I also figured out you just got out of school since you are in uniform. But that's not the point. What's happened?"

"My friend. I tried to warn him, I did! But he-he-he didn't listen!" She says before crying again.

I quickly, wrap my arm around her shoulder and let her cry on me. "It's okay. Tell me, what did you warn him about?"

"He f-failed class today! And people who fail can't use the elevator to go home! They have to walk! If you don't, you get sent down below. And he didn't listen! He's not back yet!" She cries.

"What's below? What's below deck?"

She was about to answer when The Doctor appears behind me. "Hey, are you alright?" He asks her but she only gets out of my arms and runs away.

"DANG IT YOU STUPID, MOTHER FREAKING, RAGGEDY WEIRDO! She was about to tell me what's going on!" I shout. "And you scared her off!"

"What did I say about getting involved?" He asks me.

I roll my eyes. "What were you about to do?" I ask him.

He looks at me offended before he sighs. "Getting involved."

I laugh. "Yeah I figured. Listen did you see what I did?" I ask him. "All those people walked on by while she was crying, not even asking like we did. Like they know. And they seem to be afraid of the boxes." I say pointing to them.

"Doctor!" I hear Red's voice sound.

"Yeah I did notice that. But good work Mackenzie. What did you find out about Mandy?"

Before I could answer, Red comes into view. "Doctor! What are you doing?"

"Welcome to the London Market! You are being monitored." A voice sounds.

"I'm in the future. Like hundreds of years in the future. I've been dead for centuries." Red suddenly realizes.

"Seriously?" I ask her. "Very cheery."

"Never mind dead, look at this place. Isn't it wrong?" The Doctor asks us leading us away from the bench the girl once sat at.

"What's wrong?"

"Come on, use your eyes. Notice everything. What's wrong with this picture?" He asks us.

As he says that, bicycles wheel by, which causes me to do a double take. Very odd.

"Is it the bicycles? Bit unusual on a spaceship, bicycles." Red asks.

Ha. I already figured it out. Well at least about the creepy machines.

"Says the girl in her nightie." He points out. "At least Mac got dressed."

She looks down at herself before her face morphs into mortified. "Oh my God, I'm in my nightie."

"Now, come on, look around you. Actually look." He says to her.

"London Market is a crime-free zone." A voice sounds again over the intercom which I laugh at. Like that happens.

This is humanity computer. It never works out like that.  
"Life on a giant starship. Back to basics. Bicycles, washing lines, wind-up street lamps. But look closer. Secrets and shadows, lives led in fear. Society bent out of shape, on the brink of collapse. A police state. Excuse me." He says before walking over to a couple who look to be on a date.

He picks up their water before setting it down on the ground. My eyes widen when I see the cup not even move an inch. Not one little tremble.

"What are you doing?" The man asks and the Doctor returns it to the table.

"Sorry. Checking all the water in this area. There's an escaped fish." He tells them before walking by and we follow. "Where was I?"

"Why did you just do that with the water?" Red asks him.

"It didn't move. How is this ship moving? The water didn't move?" I ask myself and the Doctor grins.

"I knew you were clever."

"Doctor!" Red asks again. "Why did you do that?"

"Don't know. I think a lot. It's hard to keep track. Now, police state. Do you see it yet?" The Doctor asks Red.

"Where?" She asks and I suddenly notice the girl sitting on a different bench now crying.

"There." He says pointing to her.

"One little girl crying. So?" Red asks.

"Crying silently. I mean, children cry because they want attention, because they're hurt or afraid. But when they cry silently, it's because they just can't stop. Any parent knows that." The Doctor states. "I'm surprised you knew that Mac."

"I babysat for a little while when I needed extra cash. Long time ago. I wasn't very good, but I learned fast."

"Are you a parent?" Red asks suddenly which causes a sad face to fall on his.

He seems to stop for a moment. Just one single second that it was easy to miss. A miserable look. A look that looked like it saw the world end, and everything die. A look of so much pain, but in a flash it was gone.

"Hundreds of parents walking past who spot her and not one of them's asking her what's wrong, which means they already know, and it's something they don't talk about. Secrets. They're not helping her, so it's something they're afraid of. Shadows, whatever they're afraid of, it's nowhere to be seen, which means it's everywhere. Police state."

One of the box things seem to follow the girl get into an elevator. "Where'd she go?" Red asks.

"Deck two oh seven. Apple Sesame block, dwelling 54A. You're looking for Mandy Tanner." He says which makes me raise an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, er, this fell out of her pocket when I accidentally bumped into her. Took me four goes. Ask her about those things. The smiling fellows in the booths. They're everywhere." He says gesturing towards the boxes and hands me a wallet.

"But they're just things." Red reasons.

"They're clean. Everything else here is all battered and filthy. Look at this place. But no one's laid a finger on those booths. Not a footprint within two feet of them. Look. Ask Mandy, why are people scared of the things in the booths?" He tells us before starting to walk away. "She already knows Mac a bit so she should feel safe with her there."

"No, hang on. What do we do? I don't know what I'm doing here and I'm not even dressed." She tells him.

"It's this or Leadworth. What do you think? Let's see. What will Amy Pond choose?" He asks raising an eyebrow and by the look on her face he saw that he had won. "Ha ha, gotcha. Meet me back here in half an hour." He says. "Mackenzie stay out of trouble!"

Of course he had to say that to me! It could be Red!

"What are you going to do?"

"What I always do. Stay out of trouble." I give him a look and he continues. "Badly."

"So is this how it works, Doctor? You never interfere in the affairs of other peoples or planets, unless there's children crying?" She asks him raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." He says immediately before hopping and skipping away. He was seriously a child.

Red sighs before we both go to the elevator and put in what the Doctor said.

In the elevator, I spoke up. "You know this is called cheating."

Red looks at me. "No it isn't! I'll be back before a minute has gone by!"

"Amelia Pond you better be! I agreed to wear a dress for you and a poufy and colorful one at that. And I swear if you back out now, I will lose it! You better be serious about Rory."

"I am! I promise! I love him! But I just don't want to settle down yet." She reasons.

"He loves you Red. If you don't want to get married just yet, then I have no doubt he will wait for you. And you can travel the world with him. Or the universe, I guess." I smile.

"Yeah! And you are so coming with us!"

I lose the smile. "Red, I don't know. I just don't trust him much and what if he just leaves us again."

"He won't! I don't think he wants to be alone."

We stand in silence at that, probably both thinking about what could've happened to make him end up so alone. And have so much hurt buried behind the walls he sets up. I couldn't help but wonder.

The machine dings, ending both of our thoughts and it opens up. We both walk out onto Deck 207 which seemed very empty of people but not with buildings, and dark and dirty. As we walked, footprints were left. Very glad I am wearing my boots.

"Come on! She has to be here. We weren't that far behind her." I say mostly to myself.

We looked at a sign that said Dean and it had the little abbreviation for street.

"You're following me. I saw your friends and you watching me at the market place." The girl's voice sounds and echoes.

I twirl around to face her. "You dropped this." I tell her holding out her wallet.

"Yeah, when your friend kept bumping into me."

"He does that. And we never got to finish our conversation." I state.

She rolls her eyes before looking at a workman's hut has been stripped down with wires poking out and yellow flashing lights with a sign saying keep out, before looking away from it. Almost the same way people looked the Smiley's.

"What's that?" I ask her. "Why are you scared of it?"

"I'm not." She says too quickly. "It's just a hole. We have to go back"

Red makes a M-hmm sound before we walk over to it.

"A what? A hole?" Red asks Mandy.

"Are you stupid? There's a hole in the road. We can't go that way. There's a travel pipe down by the airlocks, if you've got stamps. What are you doing?" She asks me when she sees me picking the lock with a hair pin I kept in my pocket. Though it was padlocked.

"Oh, don't mind me. Never could resist a keep out sign. What's through there? What's so scary about a hole? Something under the road?" Red asks.

"Nobody knows. We're not supposed to talk about it." Mandy says hurriedly.

"About what? Don't leave me hanging."

"Below."

"The place where your friend is right?" She doesn't answer, only gives me a pleading look.

"And because you're not supposed to, you don't? Watch and learn." She says gesturing to me.

The lock was difficult. More complicated than the other locks I've picked.

"You sound Scottish." She says to Red. "And you sound American."

"She is Scottish and I am American. I know, we've got our own ship. I just wanted to visit the neighbors."

"What's wrong with me being Scottish? Scotland's got to be around here somewhere." She asks.

"No. They wanted their own ship." Mandy states.

Red's face lightens up. "Hmm. Good for them. Nothing changes."

"So, how did you two get here?" Mandy asks.

"Oh, just passing through, you know, with a guy." She says causing me to smile a little.

"Your boyfriend?" She asks me which I shake my head. And then she turned to Red whose face drops.

"Oh."

Mandy looks at her confused. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just, I'm getting married. Funny how things slip your mind." She laughs.

"Married?" The girl asks.

"Yeah, shut up, married. Really, actually married. Almost definitely."

Finally! She thinks!

"When?"

"Well, it's kind of weird. A long time ago tomorrow morning. I wonder what I did." She asks before finally the thing I've been picking clicks.

"FINALLY! I thought we would be here until the end of time." I comment pulling it off. "You coming?" I ask Mandy who shakes her head frantically.

"No!"

I shrug. "Suit yourself! Stay safe kid!" I tell her before going in the hut, and a glowing red light but everything else is dark.

Red follows in behind me and sees a light which looks wind up. She messes with it and the hut brightens up revealing a giant white tentacle coming from the hole.

"Oh, my God. That's weird. That's." Red starts but the thing lashes at her and she gets pushed out.

Before I can even shout in response I'm grabbed from behind and the whole word goes dark with gas sprayed in my face.

When I wake, I'm a little room with a huge computer screen in front of me and a table that has two buttons Forget or Protest.

As soon as I wake up the computer awakens. "Welcome to voting cubicle three thirty C. Please leave this installation as you would wish to find it. The United Kingdom recognises the right to know of all its citizens. A presentation concerning the history of Starship UK will begin shortly. Your identity is being verified on our electoral roll. Name, Mackenzie Rita Price. Age, thirteen hundred and four."

"Well, I'm very old apparently." I groan since my mind felt like a pile of mush.

"Marital status, single."

"Ha-ha. The computer knows I will be always and forever alone!"

The screen changes into a man and he starts talking.

"You are here because you want to know the truth about this starship, and I am talking to you because you're entitled to know. When this presentation has finished, you will have a choice. You may either protest. or forget. If you choose to protest, understand this. If just one percent of the population of this ship do likewise, the programme will be discontinued with consequences for you all. If you choose to accept the situation, and we hope that you will, then press the Forget button. All the information I'm about to give you will be erased from your memory. You will continue to enjoy the safety and amenities of Starship UK, unburdened by the knowledge of what has been done to save you. Here then, is the truth about Starship UK, and the price that has been paid for the safety of the British people. May God have mercy on our souls." And then images are planted in my brain.

It's so fast, but from it I know all. The whale! The poor whale! These people! These horrible people! How could they hurt the last of its kind! No!

Suddenly, I could hear its screaming. And it drove me insane.

By the end, I was sobbing and I slammed my fist on the Protest button and pushed it many times. "YOU HORRIBLE HUMAN BEINGS! YOU'RE FREAKING MONSTERS! HOW CAN YOU HURT SUCH A CREATURE!? IT CAME TO HELP YOU! HOW COULD YOU!? HOW DO YOU SLEEP AT NIGHT!?" I screamed punching the computer and anything I could.

The screen cracked and my fists felt as they were on fire. I could feel the blood rise, but I hardly could. I was fuming and I didn't even notice the floor open from under me and suddenly, I'm falling and then everything goes black once again.

"I think she's waking up." I hear a voice say first. "Mackenzie can you hear me?"

I moan in annoyance. "Go away Mel. I want to sleep."

"Mackenzie, it's the Doctor."

Immediately, I open my eyes and see the Doctor and Red. Both covered in mush. It looked like someone chewed up something and spit it right back out at them.

I look around to see tubes up in the sky and around seemed to be a waste dump. With lights along the top of the walls and the ground all just the mush.

And I was covered in it.

Wonderful.

The whole place smelt like a junkyard or a garbage can. And the smell was never ending.

And the screaming was even louder here, but it seemed like it didn't affect them so I tried to drown it out.

"Where am I? How did we get here?" I ask them while he helps me up.

"High speed air cannon. Lousy way to travel. You must have pushed protest on that machine, which means you know what's going on."

As soon as he said that, the memories came rushing back and the pain I felt came back. Tears started to gather my eyes as I nodded silently. The screaming becoming louder.

"Okay, what did you see? Amelia chose forget. What was it?"

I shake my head. "I'll tell you later, just know this isn't a cave or dump. Feel the ground."

The Doctor and Red did just that. "The floor's all squidgy, like a water bed." Red states.

"But feeding what, though? These tubes are feeding something, so what?" The Doctor says thinking aloud out of nowhere.

"It's sort of rubbery, feel it. Wet and slimy." Red continues.

"Yeah." I say and the Doctor's face drops finally understanding as a distant animal sound is heard. "Er, it's not a floor, it's a. So."

Red looks at him alarmed. "Yeah, tell us. It's a what?"

"The next word is kind of a scary word. You probably want to take a moment, get yourself in a calm place. Go omm." He tells us both making the noise for us to copy.

Red does it but since I already know I don't say anything. I've already coped. It's not like this thing has a choice.

The screaming became even louder that I winced in pain. Tears were there again and I swallowed the whimper down.

"It's a tongue." He says slowly.

Red's face drops. "A tongue?"

"A tongue. A great big tongue." He says hopping a little bit.

"This is a mouth. This whole place is a mouth? We're in a mouth?" Red practically screams.

"Yes, yes, yes. But on the plus side, roomy." He says excitedly. He must be in his happy place right now to be laughing at this.

"How do we get out, exactly?" I ask him.

"How big is this beastie? It's gorgeous. Blimey, if this is just the mouth, I'd love to see the stomach." When he said that the place shook at bit. "Though not right now." He quickly adds.

"Doctor, how do we get out?" Red asks.

"Okay, it's being fed through surgically implanted feeder tubes, so the normal entrance is," We all turn to see a row of teeth shut tight. "Closed for business."

"We could try, though." Red says moving a little.

"No, stop, don't move." The Doctor orders her, but the mouth starts to shake.

"Too late, it's started."

"What has?" Red asks.

"Swallow reflex." He says before pulling out his, sonic I think it's called. Sonic hammer maybe?

It started to light up as he clicked it making a whirring sound.

"What the heck are you doing!?" I yelled alarmed trying to hear myself over the horrific sound.

"I'm vibrating the chemo-receptors." He says like it's obvious.

"Chemo-what?" Red asks.

"The eject button."

"How does a mouth possibly have an eject button!? This isn't a carton! No Cat and mouse running around here!" I remind him.

"Think about it."

I think for a minute which is hard since my brain is trying to cope with the sound, then I realize what he means. "Oh, I hate you." I yell as a wave of vomit approaches us.

"Right, then. This isn't going to be big on dignity. Geronimo!" He yells as the wave crashes against us.

I open my eyes again and I see that I'm on the floor and the Doctor has his sonic next to my knuckles which looked very out of place.

"It looks like you broke them, but I don't think it was from the fall. Did you happen to get in a fight with anyone in the voting center?"

I sigh. "A monitor. And I lost."

I was covered in puke from head to toe. My clothes were going to have to be burned.

The screams were there but this time very distant. Though still there.

He frowned. "What did you see?"

"Something terrible. Something that has made me lose all faith in humanity every changing." I tell him very conflicted on whether to tell him or let him find out on his own.

He's about to comment when Red started to move and he rushes over to her scanning her with his sonic. "There's nothing broken, there's no sign of concussion and yes, you are covered in sick."

Red groans at that before standing up. "Where are we?"

"Overspill pipe, at a guess." The Doctor states before returning to me and taking his bowtie off only to tear it in half and wrap it around my knuckles to keep the bone in place and not injury it further I guess.

Very sweet.

"Oh, god, it stinks." Red complains.

I sniff and immediately gag in my mouth.

"Oh, that's not the pipe."

Red sniffs herself before resembling a very green color. "Oh. Phew. Can we get out?" She asks.

The Doctor helps me up. "One door, one door switch, one condition. We forget everything we saw. Look familiar?" He asks us gesturing towards the forget button next to the metal door.

"That's the carrot. Ooo, here's the stick." He says looking at the Smiler booths behind us that light up.

"Oh that's wonderful." I say sarcastically.

"There's a creature living in the heart of this ship. What's it doing there?" He asks them which makes them turn into frowners and the screams in my head get louder.

"No, that's not going to work on me, so come on. Big old beast below decks, and everyone who protests gets shoved down its throat. That how it works?"

The Frowners turn into Scowlers. And honestly they looked demonic.

"Oh, stop it. I'm not leaving and I'm not forgetting, and what are you fellows going to do about it? Stick out your tongues, huh?" He asks.

They respond by their booths opening and they step out. Both wearing a black cloak and looked ready to kill.

"Brilliant job!" I yelled at him. "You made them mad!"

"Doctor?" Red asks as we back up.

Suddenly, a woman steps between us and the smilers shooting them. She had brown curly hair and wore a red cape. Her skin was caramel and her eyes were chocolate brown. She looked so awesome.

The smilers bent over stopping. Not making any more movements, but by the sounds they were making they weren't dead.

"Look who it is. You look a lot better without your mask." The Doctor comments grinning at her.

"You must be Amy." She says to Red before turning to me. "And you must be Mackenzie. Liz. Liz Ten."

"Raven actually." I correct smiling. "But nice to meet you." I say shaking her hand.

She looks down at the sick covered hand and shakes it off. "Yuck. Lovely hair, Amy. Mackenzie, nice boots. Shame about the sick." She tells us moving to the side revealing Mandy. "You know Mandy, yeah? She's very brave." She comments which makes Mandy smile.

"How did you find us?" The Doctor asks her.

"Stuck my gizmo on you. Been listening in. Nice moves on the hurl escape. So, what's the big fella doing here?"

"You're over sixteen, you've voted. Whatever this is, you've chosen to forget about it." The Doctor tells her.

"No. Never forgot, never voted, not technically a British subject."

What the heck?

"So what are you a stowaway then? American? Scottish? Irish? Italian? PLEASE BE ITALIAN!" I ramble out. "Wait, are you Australian?"

Liz laughs. "No, I'm British."

The Doctor tilts his head in confusion. "Then who and what are you, and how do you know me?"

"You're a bit hard to miss, love. Mysterious stranger, M O consistent with higher alien intelligence, hair of an idiot. I've been brought up on the stories. My whole family was." She tells us.

"Your family?" The Doctor asks.

The Smilers start making whirring sounds and moving upwards, interrupting her before she can answer.

"They're repairing. Doesn't take them long. Let's move." She says before going out the metal doors and we all follow behind her.

"The Doctor. Old drinking buddy of Henry Twelve. Tea and scones with Liz Two. Vicky was a bit on the fence about you, weren't she? Knighted and exiled you on the same day. And so much for the Virgin Queen, you bad, bad boy." She says as we walk down the hallway.

I look back at the Doctor shocked. "Really? The Virgin Queen? Wow."

His face heats up a bit before turning to Liz. "Liz Ten." He repeats.

Oh my god! She isn't!?

"Liz Ten, yeah. Elizabeth the Tenth. And down!"

We all duck down just in time to see her shoot down the smilers again. "I'm the bloody Queen, mate. Basically, I rule."

As we walk, we reach a hallway where it was barred, and more tentacles were sticking out of each hole and the screaming became louder again and my knees almost gave out from the extent of it.

"There's a high-speed Vator through there. Oh, yeah. There's these things." Liz tells us gesturing towards them. "Any ideas?"

My legs trembled and shook. I wanted to cover my ears, but that wouldn't help. Why can I hear her screams now? Why not before the voting?

Maybe because my ears started to look for it and picked it up now. Must've happened to all the people who protested but they were eaten before they could really feel it.

God, this really sucks.

"Doctor, we saw one of these up top. There was a hole in the road, like it had burst through like a root." Red tells him.

The Doctor nods at this. "Exactly like a root. It's all one creature, the same one we were inside, reaching out. It must be growing through the mechanisms of the entire ship."

"What, like an infestation? Someone's helping it. Feeding it. Feeding my subjects to it." Liz says angrily before putting her hands on Mandy's shoulders. "Come on. Got to keep moving." She says before disappearing down the hallway.

"Doctor?" Red asks gesturing towards me.

I could feel my whole body tremble and finally my legs gave out and I was on the floor.

The Doctor ran over to me. "Mackenzie? Mackenzie are you alright?" He asks me frantically.

"They're torturing it Raggedy Weirdo. And ever since I voted I can hear its screams." I mumble, water leaking down my eyes.

He looks at me worriedly before putting his fingers on my temples. And he flinches away. ''There's some cowboys in there." He comments.

"Doctor what does she mean?" Red asks, but I shake my head.

"There's no time. We have to go." I tell them. "Help me up." I ask him my voice quivering.

He nods, but instead of grabbing my arm, he puts his arm under my legs and picks me up. "Oh Mackenzie. We should've never gave some here." He says sadly.

Red looked deep in thought but walked forward and The Doctor followed behind. "You'll be okay. I promise."

I nod and as we walk away from the tentacles, the screaming goes dimmer and when we catch up to Liz, it's there, but I wasn't overwhelmed by it anymore. I just had a headache on top of my knuckles hurting.

Soon, we were in the safety of a room, with a million glasses of water on the floor none shaking and I was on the floor having my knuckles wrapped up.

There was a huge bed in the middle of the room taking up a lot of space but surprisingly not all of it. It was a very large room.

"Why all the glasses?" The Doctor asks after finishing bandaging my hands.

"To remind me every single day that my government is up to something, and it's my duty to find out what."

The Doctor smiles a bit. "A queen going undercover to investigate her own kingdom?"

She nods sadly. "Secrets are being kept from me. I don't have a choice. Ten years I've been at this. My entire reign. And you've achieved more in one afternoon."

I believe it. The Doctor is really freaking clever, I'll give him that.

"How old were you when you came to the throne?" The Doctor asks looking around the room, mostly a mask on the floor.

"Forty. Why?" Liz asks confused.

"What, you're fifty now? No way." Red, who was sitting on the bed next to Mandy says shocked.

"Yeah, they slowed my body clock. Keeps me looking like the stamps."

The Doctor picks up the mask. "And you always wear this in public?"

Liz sighs. "Undercover's not easy when you're me. The autographs, the bunting."

The Doctor looks at the mask confused. "Air-balanced porcelain. Stays on by itself, because it's perfectly sculpted to your face."

"Yeah. So what?" She asks confused.

I looked at the mask and it looked really old. Like seriously old. And not just by ten years. Something wasn't right.

"Oh, Liz. So everything." The Doctor says.

Suddenly, a division of people all wearing the cloaks like the smilers file in.

"What are you doing? How dare you come in here?" Liz says to him harshly.

The man in the middle who was a dark skinned man speaks up. "Ma'am, you have expressed interest in the interior workings of Starship UK. You will come with us now." He says.

"Why would I do that?" She asks.

And just like an owl, the person turns their head 180 degrees and it reveals a Scowler.

"Whoa. A hybrid." I say. "Pretty cool."

"How can they be smilers?" Red asks ignoring me.

"Half Smiler, half human." The Doctor says. "Like Mackenzie said, hybrid."

"Whatever you creatures are, I am still your queen. On whose authority is this done?" Liz asks them outraged.  
"The highest authority, Ma'am." The hybrid answers.

"I am the highest authority." She shouts at him.

"Yes, ma'am. You must go now, Ma'am." He says.

"Where?" She asks looking like she was seething.

"The Tower, Ma'am." He says to us before they all surround us and lead us away from the room.

The whole way there was silent until we got to The Tower, then I heard the screaming louder than ever.

The Doctor noticed my face and realized I was about to drop. "Stop for a minute!" He tells the Scowlers who only scowl in response, though he doesn't pay them any mind before putting his fingers on my temple once more. "I'm going to make it so you can't hear it anymore." He tells me which I immediately slap his hands away.

"No! She needs to be heard! They're torturing her!" I yell which causes the Scowlers to grab me and force me forward.

"Move!" One says and the Doctor pushes it away from me which causes the other three to grab him and before all out war breaks out Liz speaks up.

"Do not touch them! That's an order from the highest authority!" She says in a voice dripping with power.

The hybrids immediately let us go and we start to go down a creepy hallway where the screaming became worse and worse.

In a second, I'm back in his arms. And he carried me up, as if I weighed nothing. "I've got you Mackenzie." He tells me which causes an 'aw' from Red to be heard from behind us.

Once we get to the top, we saw a bunch of smilers and hybrids. There was another hole in the room where another tentacle was flailing around the place.

The screams reached their loudest and I started to cry and I felt hands on my head again. "I'm not going to shut it off. I'm just going to quiet it. Is that okay?"

I can barely nod before I felt it become dimmer and dimmer and suddenly it was bearable again. "Better?" The Doctor asks me which I say a quiet yes to.

"Doctor where are we?" Red asks him.

"The lowest point of Starship UK. The dungeon."

Liz walks further in. The hybrids join their brethren and there's a man who looks regular who sees her.

"Ma'am." He says politely.

"Hawthorne. So this is where you hid yourself away. I think you've got some explaining to do." She says sternly.

Children walk by us with pieces of wood in their hands and I immediately become more disgusted with them than I already am.

Maybe Mandy would find her friend here.

"Protesters and citizens of limited value are fed to the beast. For some reason, it won't eat the children. You're the first adults it's spared. You're very lucky." He tells us which I fake smile at before I walk over and punch him in the jaw.

Which was a bad idea, due to my broken knuckles.

"OW!" I yell, which causes Mandy to laugh a little bit.

"Glad I amuse you kid." I mutter before turning to the older man. "You're on my list!"

He holds his jaw, rubbing it, but since I was in pain it probably hurt me more than it did him.

"Yeah, look at us. Torture chamber of the Tower of London. Lucky, lucky, lucky. Except it's not a torture chamber, is it? Well, except it is. Except it isn't. Depends on your angle." The Doctor says though gives me a look that says stupid idea.

The top of a pulsating brain is visible in the middle of the room, with giant electrodes pointing down at it. This was the contraption torturing the whale.

"What's that?" Liz asks.

The Doctor sighs angrily. "Well, like I say, it depends on the angle. It's either the exposed pain centre of big fella's brain, being tortured relentlessly."

"Or?"

"Or it's the gas pedal, the accelerator. Starship UK's go faster button." The Doctor says calmly but his face said it all. He was pissed.

"I don't understand."

"Don't you? Try to. Go on. The spaceship that could never fly. No vibration on deck. This creature, this poor, trapped, terrified creature. It's not infesting you, it's not invading, it's what you have instead of an engine. And this place down here is where you hurt it, where you torture it, day after day, just to keep it moving." He screams at us. "Tell you what. Normally, it's above the range of human hearing. This is the sound none of you wanted to hear." He says whipping out his sonic and pointing it at the whale where the screams filled my ears once more.

I fell to the ground, it was double blasted now, in my head and the now being projected. The pain was unbearable and the Doctor stood there. Not stopping it as the sound echoed across the room filling anyone's ears who could listen.

This was the darkness I saw in that one instant with all that pain, and hurt, and loneliness. This was the darkness that formed because of it. And it was unleashed for all to see.

I started to scream as well, mine mixing with its and it was like the Doctor was snapped out of it and turned the sonic screwdriver off. But didn't look at me.

"Who did this?" Liz asks stunned.

"We act on instructions from the highest authority." He answers.

"I am the highest authority. The creature will be released, now. I said now! Is anyone listening to me?" She screams, but no one moves.

"Liz. Your mask." The Doctor says suddenly.

"What about my mask?"

"Look at it. It's old. At least two hundred years old, I'd say." He says since he brought it with him apparently and showed it to her.

"Yeah? It's an antique. So?"

Oh what a dunderhead.

Red came over and helped me back up, letting me lean on her for support while the Doctor continued.

"Yeah, an antique made by craftsmen over two hundred years ago and perfectly sculpted to your face. They slowed your body clock, all right, but you're not fifty. Nearer three hundred. And it's been a long old reign."

"Nah, it's ten years. I've been on this throne ten years." She says stubbornly.

"Ten years. And the same ten years, over and over again, always leading you here." He says leading her over to a screen with two buttons. Forget and Abdicate.

"What have you done?" Liz asks the older man stunned.

"Only what you have ordered. We work for you, Ma'am. The Winders, the Smilers, all of us." He says before playing the video.

Liz appears on the screen. And then she starts talking as well.

"If you are watching this. If I am watching this, then I have found my way to the Tower Of London. The creature you are looking at is called a Star Whale. Once, there were millions of them. They lived in the depths of space and, according to legend, guided the early space travellers through the asteroid belts. This one, as far as we are aware, is the last of its kind. And what we have done to it breaks my heart. The Earth was burning. Our sun had turned on us and every other nation had fled to the skies. Our children screamed as the skies grew hotter. And then it came, like a miracle. The last of the Star Whales. We trapped it, we built our ship around it, and we rode on its back to safety. If you wish our voyage to continue, then you must press the Forget button. Be again the heart of this nation, untainted. If not, press the other button. Your reign will end, the Star Whale will be released, and our ship will disintegrate. I hope I keep the strength to make the right decision." She says before it turns off.

Red looks at it stunned. "I voted for this. Why would I do that?"

The Doctor glares at her. "Because you knew if we stayed here, I'd be faced with an impossible choice. Humanity or the alien. You took it upon yourself to save me from that. And that was wrong. You don't ever decide what I need to know." He says before turning to me. "And you! You did the exact same thing. But you remember doing it. That's why you kept it from me. You have some nerve Mackenzie Price. Especially after hearing the whale's suffering!" He yells at me.

My eyes widen. "I did-didn't." But he cuts me off.

"I don't want to fix you anymore. You let yourself get this way. It's not on me! This isn't my fault! THAT'S THE REASON I BROUGHT YOU! I wanted to fix you, so I wouldn't have to live with guilt. But I picked another stupid ape. Another person who thinks they can make decisions for me."

My eyes filled with tears. He just felt bad. He didn't care. He just felt bad.

"No wonder your parents left you."

 _N-No._

How do you feel about that Mackenzie?

 _No more._

And then silence. No more replies.

The pain hurt so much. I was starting to trust him again, and I was only getting crushed again.

"We-We're sorry." Red stutters while I only stared blankly at the floor. Anything but him.

"Oh, I don't care. When I'm done here, you two are going home." He says while working on the big panel thing, taking out wires and all.

"Why? Because I made a mistake? One mistake? I don't even remember doing it. Doctor!" She shouts frantically. "And Raven would never purposely do that Doctor! TRUST ME I KNOW HER! Please listen! We made a mistake!"

"Yeah, I know. You're only human." He scoffs in annoyance before working on the panel once more.

"What are you doing?" Liz asks.

"The worst thing I'll ever do. I'm going to pass a massive electrical charge through the Star Whale's brain. Should knock out all its higher functions, leave it a vegetable. The ship will still fly, but the whale won't feel it."

"But that's killing it!" Red says shocked.

"Look, three options. One, I let the Star Whale continue in unendurable agony for hundreds more years. Two, I kill everyone on this ship. Three, I murder a beautiful, innocent creature as painlessly as I can. And then I find a new name, because I won't be the Doctor anymore." He says before working again.

Liz shakes her head. "There must be something we can do, some other way."

"Nobody talk to me. Nobody human has anything to say to me today!" He screams causing us all to flinch.

 _Shut it off._

And suddenly it was like a little switch. My emotions up and no emotions down, and I flicked it down. And I felt nothing.

I didn't hear the screams in my head anymore, I didn't feel the hurt of what the Doctor said anymore. And I didn't fear the thought of being left behind anymore. It was all gone.

Fool me three times, Raven is on deck.

Mackenzie is gone.

"Red." I say thinking for a bit.

She looks up at me sadly with these big sad puppy eyes.

"I can hear those wedding bells clear now." I say smirking a bit which caused her to frown. "Oh don't look at me like that, at least they'll be cake."

"That's the last thing on my mind. Aren't you even thinking about the Doctor leaving us behind or the Star Whale dying?" She asks me horrified.

"Don't worry, I plan to make a nice long poem and song about her when we get home. And also I can buy a stuffed whale and bury that and make a grave for it back at home. But then I'd have to come up with a name." I think for a moment. "Star is too predictable. What do you think? Stella. Luna? Moonbeam maybe?"

With those words I get slapped by Red who looked at me like she wanted to put me six feet under. "Okay not Moonbeam then I'm guessing?"

She scoffs before turning to Manny who I guess found her friend. He was small with ginger hair. Good choice.

The tentacle came behind her suddenly and tapped her on the shoulder. And suddenly, they were both petting the tentacle. And then it clicked.

"OH CRAP!" I speak out. "Alright you need to stop whatever it is your doing butt nugget!" I yell at he who shall not be named before turning to Liz. "Sorry, well actually I'm not." I say before dragging her to the two buttons and slamming her hand down on the abdicate button.

Everyone screamed no, as the wires crackled and sparkled. The torture device stopped and the whole ship shook.

I laughed during this, holding onto the circuit board.

"MACKENZIE WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" The Doctor yells at me which I only roll my eyes at.

"Raven, actually, and fixed it." I say.

The older man confirms it saying they increased speed and everyone looked shocked.

"Listen you idjits, the Star whale wasn't forced to come and pull the ship for you. It volunteered. You didn't have to trap it or torture it and make it wish for death. That was all just you're dumb jerk butts. It came because it couldn't stand to watch your children cry. Though I would have left you guys in the dust if this is how you would treat me. But, what if you were really old, and really kind and alone? Your whole race dead. No future. What couldn't you do then? If you were that old, and that kind, and the very last of your kind, you wouldn't just stand there and watch your children cry."

They all looked at me stunned before I turned to the Doctor. "Don't worry, I'll be in the TARDIS waiting to go home. I'm done here." And with that I leave the room.

No one followed after me which I wasn't surprised at. And honestly, I didn't them too. Those people are all a bunch of whiny little prats. And seriously annoying and very medieval with the cloaks.

"Raven?"

Except her.

I turn around and see Mandy walking over to me and I smile at her. "Hey, short stuff. Find your friend?" I asked her.

She nods. "Yeah he's okay. And still him."

"That's good. But I would spray him with holy water just to make sure. And have him drink salt water!" I joke though she only looks at me confused.

"Never mind. That was a reference from a show." I sigh. "So, are you going to miss me?"

She nods. "Yeah." She pauses almost like she was scared to say it but she does anyway. "I don't think he meant what he said. I think he was just mad."

I smile softly at her. So naïve. We need more of that.

"Yeah, maybe. But I still wanna go home. There's things I wanna do and places I wanna go."

She seems to accept my answer before handing me something. It's her wallet.

"Remember me?" she asks softly.

"Always sweetheart." I promise before hugging her tightly.

Later, I found myself in the Market place, waiting for them both. It seemed like forever and I was ready to attempt to bust the doors down, but I remembered in some of my dreams that those doors don't just break down.

"Mackenzie."

I look up to see the Doctor standing there and I avoid his gaze. "Well, are you taking me home or what? You're surely taking your damn time about it." I say irritated.

He tilts his head at me. "Your eyes, they're different."

"Maybe because they're covered in sick still, so please let's go."

"No." He says before grabbing my shoulders and then his own eyes widen and fill with so much sadness. "They used to light up, they're not anymore. The light is gone."

Red came into view and I shrugged at the Doctor's statement. "Can we just go now?"

"No, no, no. Please Mackenzie tell me you're still there." He says.

Suddenly, the TARDIS doors open by themselves and before I walk in I lean down and lean into his ear. "Mackenzie who?" Before smirking and walking inside the TARDIS.

Red follows in happily, the Doctor more sad and despaired. Little softie.

That's when it started ringing. Just as the Doctor was about to touch the console the phone rings.

"People phone you?" Red asks curiously.

The Doctor gives me a long look before nodding. "Well, it's a phone box. Would you mind?" He asks.

Red shrugs before answering the phone. "Hello? (Pause) Sorry, who? (Pause) No, seriously, who? (Pause) Says he's the Prime Minister. First the Queen, now the Prime Minister. Get about, don't you?" She states.

"Which Prime Minister?" He asks Red.

"Er, which Prime Minister? (Pause) The British one." Red responds.

"Which British one?" He asks.

"Which British one? (Pause) Winston Churchill for you." She says handing over the phone to him and I raise my eyebrow.

Hmm. Winston Churchill.

"Oh! Hello, dear. What's up? (Pause) Don't worry about a thing, Prime Minister. We're on our way." He says before hanging up. "Mackenzie, one last chance. That's all I'm asking. And afterwards if you don't want to stay I'll take you home. I promise."

I glare at him before shrugging. "Fine. I just want a shower first. Do whatever the hell you want." And with that I disappear in the TARDIS halls.


End file.
